Affair of the Heart
by Nascar3L
Summary: Emma from the "wrong side of the tracks" falls for Regina from the "right side of the tracks". Will Emma get the woman of her dreams? Loosely based on Some Kind of Wonderful but no best friend romance.
1. Something About You

A/N: I'm back with another AU based on a movie. Apparently, this will be my thing. Hopefully, all of you that enjoyed Going For The Gold will enjoy Affair of the Heart. This AU is modernly based but as a nod to the original set in the 80s the Main title and chapter titles are all 80s songs that I thought made an excellent soundtrack to the story.

Warning: There will be some Regina/Robin in the very beginning of this story but it won't last long.

Bonus Track this week:

Main title - Affair of the Heart - Rick Springfield  
Chapter 1 title - Something About You - Level 42

* * *

Emma Nolan was from the wrong side of the tracks but she was falling for a girl … no a woman from the right side of the tracks. Everything about Regina Mills was regal, spectacular, poised, and superior ... everything that Emma wasn't. Emma was quiet, a loner except for her best friend Ruby and she worked with her hands both artistically and mechanically. Regina was popular, had friends and her boyfriend, although he was a douche, he was looked up to. In other words, Regina was way out of her league but that didn't stop Emma's admiration from afar. Emma had even started painting and sketching portraits of Regina whenever she got the chance. Her latest project for art class even involved the woman she couldn't get out of her head.

Most people didn't know Emma existed besides Ruby, her parents, and a few teachers. Which baffled Emma at times because she and her father, David, ran the only local car repair service in town. Nolan's Auto Service was something David had started before Emma was born. Emma always found it interesting even as a small child that her father played with large cars and gadgets. Emma spent so much time in the garage that David showed her how to do a few jobs and she excelled from there. Emma loved the work so much that she didn't want to go to college, much to her mother's dismay she wanted to stay on and help her dad and eventually take over.

Emma's mother, Mary Margaret, was kind and sweet to everyone but Emma it seemed. Emma had always been closer to her father but ever since Emma started high school Mary Margaret wouldn't stop badgering her about going to college. One argument after the other occurred. Mary Margaret was definitely persistent when it came to getting what she wanted but she didn't seem to want to listen to Emma's reasoning.

Ruby, Emma's best friend since birth, was the one she'd shared the most with. Only she had not shared her latest development of feelings towards Regina Mills with her. She knew that Ruby would tell her it wasn't worth it. Ruby would tell her that Regina was a rich stuck up snob much like her boyfriend, Robin Locksley. Emma knew though that there was more to Regina than met the eye. Now all Emma had to do was show Regina who Robin really was and that she was worth a second look, nothing more than the impossible.

* * *

Emma rode home from school and parked her bike in the driveway; she needed to get changed for the garage so she could help her dad if they were busy, or relieve him so he could come home for dinner. As she walked into the house she caught a glimpse of her mom and tried to scurry up the stairs to avoid yet another argument about college. Emma made it halfway up the stairs before her mother called her name. Emma rolled her eyes and made her way back down the stairs because she knew what was coming.

"Emma! Come down here for a second."

As Emma stomped down the stairs she yelled, "Mom, I'm going to be late."

Mary Margaret sighed, "Your father can handle it for a few moments without you. I've been checking out some colleges."

There it was, Emma knew it was coming, it was just like clockwork. It didn't matter how many times they had the discussion her mother wouldn't let it go. Emma decided maybe a new approach was in order. Emma sarcastically replied, "Mom, are you going to college? That's great."

"If I'd gone to college maybe I wouldn't be giving piano lessons and your father wouldn't work almost six days a week. If you don't pick something, honey, that will be you too. Take a look at these brochures, new ones came in the mail today." Mary Margaret had an array of various college brochures in front of her on the coffee table which now looked like a college recruiter had thrown up on.

Emma hesitated by the entrance of the stairs. "I'll do it later, Mom, I promise."

Mary Margaret sighed heavily, "Yes, but you keep putting this off, Emma. You really need to think about your future. You have a shot to be the first one in our family to have a college degree. Don't throw that away."

Emma just gave her mother a small nod and continued up the stairs to change clothes. Emma needed a new approach with her mother, everything she gave her was knocked down. You'd think her mother had a job as a military strategist at some point with the way she seemed prepared for everything Emma would throw at her.

Once Emma was changed she rushed out the door and headed toward the garage. When she arrived her dad was under the hood of Mr. Gold's Cadillac.

"Hey, kiddo." David said from underneath the hood.

Emma laughed, "Dad, how did you know it was me?"

David got out from under the hood, "Because you always have that depressed scuffle on the pavement when you're upset with your mother. Let me guess the college thing again?"

Emma sighed, "Yeah I need a new tactic she just doesn't get it."

David nodded as he wiped the grease off his hands and closed the hood to the Cadillac. He sat down beside Emma on the bench in the garage, "Maybe you just have to be straight with her about the plan you and I have about you taking over the shop."

Emma laid her head on her dad's shoulder and pouted, "Or maybe you could tell her for me?"

David chuckled, "Oh no, kiddo, this is between the two of you. I'm not the one she's trying to get to go to college."

Emma let out an elongated "Fiiiiinnnnnneeee."

David got up, "Seriously, Em, give your mother a shot. I know you and I have always been closer but maybe if you just give it to her straight and show her the business plan we have laid out she will let it go."

Emma nodded.

David grabbed his keys, "There's not much to do tonight. Mr. Gold's was my last scheduled car of the day, so unless someone stops by just come home at six."

Emma got up and headed toward the office, "Got it, Dad, see you at home."

* * *

Emma was in the library "studying" but she was really sketching Regina again. Regina was a few tables ahead of her with Robin. She was trying to study but Robin kept bothering her. Emma almost wanted to do something about it but she knew Robin would either make a scene or beat her into a bloody pulp, neither option sounded appealing at the moment so she just continued to glance up every few seconds as she contoured the curve of the beautiful woman's face.

Regina brushed off each touch Robin gave her and asked him to stop as she was trying to study. At one point Regina looked up and made direct eye contact with Emma. Emma was so entranced that she stopped drawing for a few seconds. Robin noticed and followed Regina's line of sight and it landed right on Emma. Emma snapped out of her daze when she noticed Robin was staring right at her. She immediately looked away as if nothing had happened. Emma didn't look up for a few seconds in fear that Robin was going to come over and say something to her, however when she looked back Robin was leaning over the table and kissing Regina as she smiled. Emma closed her sketchbook and wondered why she couldn't be the one that made Regina Mills smile? Emma knew for a fact Robin was a sleazeball and Regina could do so much better.

Later that day Emma was working on her art project and heard Robin's voice in the hall. She wandered out that way to see if he was with Regina or up to something else. When Emma came to the doorway she was shocked to find Robin flirting with another girl and kissing her. Emma knew he was a jackass but didn't know he was a cheater too. How could someone that had an amazing woman like Regina even think about anyone else? Just then Emma heard the familiar click of heels on the floor and couldn't help but get excited that Regina was going to catch Robin and break up with him and Emma would finally have her shot. She could swoop in and pick up the pieces.

Regina slowed down when she saw Robin had some girl pressed up against the lockers and was kissing her cheek. Robin looked up and knew he had to come up with something fast, he sent the other girl away and thought about what he could tell Regina. Robin gave her a cocky smile, "Regina, hi."

Regina picked up speed and walked past him in the hall. Emma thought this was her big chance. Regina opened her locker and ignored Robin. Robin, however, acted like nothing had happened, "Want to go to your place?"

As Regina continued to ignore Robin he leaned in, "What's wrong?"

Regina scoffed, "Nevermind."

Robin smoothly said, "I want to know what's wrong."

Regina slammed her locker door shut but still didn't turn around, Emma could see the scowl on her face from across the hall.

Robin had the nerve to respond in an appalled manner, "Come on, Regina, don't be like this! She's an old friend of the family and her brother was in a pretty serious car accident, I was just checking in with her. I knew you were coming, I was waiting for you, Regina. Why in the world would I be trying to make out with another girl? Do you think I'm stupid? How can you be so beautiful and so insecure at the same time? Trust is the basis of any relationship, Regina."

Regina turned around to face him finally and Emma thought Regina was going to let him have it. Instead, she continued to say nothing.

Robin leaned in and kissed Regina on the forehead, "I trust you. I'm gonna give you this." He slipped his class ring on her finger, "I'm gonna go get the car I'll be outside waiting."

Emma couldn't believe that Regina was going to just let that happen. Robin was clearly kissing that other girl! Regina looked down at the ring Robin had just slipped on her finger and leaned her head back against her locker and sighed. After a few seconds, she looked across the hall and made eye contact with Emma. Emma gave her a small smile and waved. Regina returned the smile but continued on down the hall after Robin.

* * *

Emma was working in the garage after school and Ruby was keeping her company. She decided it was time to tell her best friend about Regina Mills. Ruby was sitting on a stool next to the car Emma had lifted up so she could work underneath it.

Emma cleared her throat, "Can I ask you a question, Rubes?"

Ruby laughed, "Of course, Ems, you know you can ask me about anything, what's up? I noticed you've been quiet and almost brooding lately."

Emma continued to work on the car, "What do you know about Regina Mills?"

Ruby scrunched up her face in confusion, "Regina Mills? Oh, do you mean the girl from school?"

Emma looked at Ruby and nodded, "Yeah what do you know about her?"

Ruby shrugged, "A little why?"

Emma had finished removing the oil plug and was now letting the old oil drain into the collection pan, "Just curious about her, who she is."

Ruby shook her head, "It's because she's beautiful right? I know it's been a while for you, Em, but you know you could pick a better target."

Emma defended, "I didn't say anything about sex, Rubes."

Ruby sarcastically responded, "Oh, do you want to start a book club with her?"

Emma rolled her eyes at her friend, "I didn't say I wanted to do anything with her, Rubes. I just think she's interesting."

Ruby sighed, "Just don't go mistaking paradise for a pair of long legs."

Emma questioned, "What does that mean?"

Ruby replied, "Just don't go roaming where you don't belong, Emma. Regina and you aren't from the same side of town if you haven't noticed."

Emma walked out from underneath the car and toward Ruby, "I express an interest in someone and you're getting tense. What's that about?"

Ruby started pacing, "This isn't tension, Em, this is reasoning, logic reasoning. The way this girl and her rich snobby friends act like they own the place and shit on everyone beneath them is not interesting it's pathetic."

Emma responded, "She's not huge money, Rubes, she lives a few blocks from me. I mean yeah I think she has more than us but not as much as some."

Ruby shook her head, "Still the company she keeps, guilt by association. Really, Em... Regina Mills?"

Emma continued about her job. She knew Ruby would react like this, she was not sure why she even brought it up with her friend, "Just forget about it, Rubes, it's nothing."

Ruby continued to harp on it, "Actually, I think it's something or you wouldn't have even brought it up to me. I love you, but you couldn't get this girl in a million years. One, you're too closed off and shy to even approach her. I know you act like you're over the whole Lily thing but that's why you haven't dated anyone in over a year. Two, Regina Mills would kill you. Girls like her have one thing on their minds and you don't make enough of it."

Emma walked over and grabbed an oil filter off the shelf, "You can't judge a book by its cover, Rubes."

Ruby laughed, "No, but you can tell how much it's gonna cost."

Emma shook her head at her brunette friend with the signature red streak, "You're getting deep over there."

Just then a car pulled up outside the other bay of the garage. Emma went to raise the door so the car could enter and saw it was Robin and Regina in his classic Corvette. Ruby went into the office; she wanted to be nearby if something went wrong but had no reason to be in the middle of it, although it wasn't going to stop her from listening.

Robin pulled in and noticed this was the girl that had been staring at Regina in the library, "Could you check the oil please?"

Emma nodded, "Sure thing just turn off your engine and pop the hood."

Emma walked around to the front of the car and Robin still hadn't popped the hood so she banged gently on the hood. Robin popped the hood but warned, "Hey be nice or I'll also make you check the tires."

Emma ignored him and went about checking the oil. Robin decided he was going to have a little fun with Emma and hopefully make her look bad in front of Regina, "So this is what you do for a living huh?"

Regina glanced over at Robin and wondered what he was up to. So far Emma hadn't responded to Robin's question so he decided to get her attention by honking the horn. Emma jumped about three feet in the air; that scared the shit out of her.

Emma glared at Robin over the hood and he just started laughing, "I'm sorry my hand slipped."

Regina spoke up, "Cut it out, Robin!"

Robin looked over at Regina, "Just mind your own business, babe."

Ruby looked on from inside of the office with great interest. If her friend was going to have any kind of chance with Regina Mills she was going to have to grow some balls and do something about this Robin guy.

Emma was just checking that everything was tight under the hood and decided if this guy was going to be a dick she could play this game too, she discreetly slid the dipstick from his car in the pocket of her overalls. She decided she was not in the position to come back at him verbally at the moment but if she could inadvertently make her family some money when he had to come back for an oil leak, so be it.

As Emma closed the hood Robin said, "So I noticed you like checking out my girlfriend."

Regina snapped, "Shut up, Robin!"

Robin argued, "What she likes looking at you!"

Regina looked at Emma, "I'm sorry about all this."

Emma just smiled at her. Robin looked at Regina like he couldn't believe she was defending this poor girl from the wrong side of the tracks.

Emma looked at Robin, "Oil levels are fine you're all good."

Just before driving off Robin made one last dickish comment, "I'd recommend you keep your eyes and your mind off my property if you know what's good for you!"

Regina and Emma both looked at Robin with nothing but disgust on their faces for his choice of words. As Robin backed out of the garage Emma tossed the stolen dipstick into the trash. How dare he talk about Regina like she was property!

Ruby came out of the office, "Ems, I love you but if you stand a chance with Regina Mills you're going to have to stand up to that douche. That was the perfect opportunity to show Regina you're worth her time more than Robin."

Emma just shook her head and looked out into the night where Regina and Robin drove off.

* * *

A/N: Thanks, everyone for reading. This story is already complete and I plan on posting everyone Wednesday. I hope everyone enjoys this adventure as much as my first story!


	2. Invisible Touch

A/N 1: Regina finally tells off Robin and Emma finally gets a chance to ask out Regina, how will it go?

A/N 2: Chapter 2 Song - Invisible Touch - Genesis

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the incident at the garage and Emma Nolan's interests in Regina Mills had not died down. Emma wondered constantly about the small looks that she and Regina had shared and how apologetic she was to Emma when Robin acted like an asshole in the garage. Emma was almost subscribed to the theory that Regina wasn't happy with Robin and was looking for a reason to get out of the relationship. Emma decided she wanted to be that reason, she was going to ask Regina Mills out, Emma just needed that perfect moment: an in if you will.

Emma had continued admiring Regina from afar although Ruby liked to say she was stalking Regina. Emma was just like an investigator collecting the evidence she needed for a case. She told Ruby you wouldn't collect half of the evidence you needed and take the case to court and expect to win it, would you? Ruby laughed and had said, 'Whatever, stalker, you've watched too many episodes of _CSI'_.

Emma was on her lunch period that was over in ten minutes eating in the bleachers because she knew Regina had gym class. However, Emma had not seen Regina all class period, which was weird because she knew Regina had been at school earlier that day. But as Emma looked out onto the field Regina's best friend, Kathryn, was not with Regina as usual. Suddenly Emma noticed Kathryn walking toward the gate next to the bleachers. Emma wondered what she could be up to when suddenly Robin's Corvette pulled up next to the gate. Emma sighed, of course, Robin convinced her to skip, everything that guy did for her was bad. Regina leaned over the console and kissed Robin goodbye as she got out of the car and Kathryn held the gate open for her. Regina was almost scot-free when Emma noticed the gym teacher come up to her and Kathryn. Emma leaned closer to hear the exchange.

"Miss Mills, you think I didn't notice you skipping class today to run off with some boy?"

The teacher glared at Regina over crossed arms.

Regina sighed, "Sorry, ma'am."

The teacher scribbled on a pink piece of paper and ripped it off the pad before handing it to Regina, "Yes, well sorry doesn't keep you from getting detention."

Emma had an idea, this was her in, she was going to get detention so she could talk to Regina about going out. Emma climbed down off the bleachers and headed inside the building. She stopped right outside a classroom door where she noticed a teacher inside the class. She looked around and wondered what she could do to get the teacher's attention and would warrant a detention. Emma stopped when she saw a fire alarm right outside of the classroom door. She walked over to the alarm and pulled it as she leaned up against the wall and awaited her fate. The teacher opened the door to the hall and looked around the door and right at Emma. The teacher rolled his eyes and motioned for Emma to come with him.

Emma was so excited she practically skipped her way into detention but she felt her stomach drop as she paused in the doorway and took in the sight around her. No Regina, she was in a room with the "gang" of the school. They weren't really a gang but that was how everyone referred to them. Their leader was known simply as Hook, Emma had no idea what his real name was, even the teachers and administrators called him Hook. Hook's "gang" could usually be found terrorizing the school and wearing leather.

Reluctantly Emma took a seat next to Hook as it was the only one available. She sat there for a few moments and hoped that maybe Regina was just running late, however, Emma had this feeling that somehow, someway Regina had gotten out of detention. Emma took out her sketchbook and decided she could at least pass the time by drawing her muse. And maybe, just maybe if she spent her entire week of detention drawing she wouldn't get in trouble or do something to piss off the leather wearing gang.

* * *

At work that evening Emma laid out her failed detention plan to Ruby. Ruby, of course, was berating Emma as she tried to beat this Regina Mills fantasy out of her head.

Ruby decided it was time to show Emma some tough love. Last time they were in the garage Ruby went easy on Emma but apparently, that approach didn't work. "Regina Mills doesn't know you, doesn't care about you. You're trying to pull off the impossible. How many times do I have to listen to myself tell you this, Em?"

Emma continued her work as she talked to Ruby, "Do you have any idea what kind of person Robin is?"

Ruby sighed and pretended to be deep in thought then answered, "Hmmmm let's see: handsome, rich, muscular, popular, hot and happening but also capable of reducing your head to a crimson stain on the wall."

Emma argued, "Robin's a jerk, he screws around on her, he treats her like shit, he has no respect for her. He's ..."

Ruby interrupted Emma in an irritated fashion, "Obviously she gets off on it, you're losing it!"

Emma threw the tool she was using down on the floor, the sound of metal on concrete reverberated off the walls, "You obviously have no idea how I feel, Rubes, so maybe you should butt out of this!"

Ruby shook her head and quietly responded, "Ems, of course, I know how you feel."

Emma placed her hands on her hips still in full-on argument mode and yelled, "Oh really, Rubes, you do? You've been in love before? You have a new someone so often I've lost count!"

Ruby got up from her stool seemingly unaffected by Emma's outburst and walked toward her and pointed a finger right at Emma, "Em, just because I haven't stayed with one doesn't mean I haven't loved any of them, I'm just not ready to settle down we're still in high school. Anyway, I just know this Regina thing is going to end in a disastrous way for you and you've been my best friend since we were kids I just want to keep you from going through an avoidable heartache."

Emma sighed and looked Ruby square in the eyes, "Nothing ventured, nothing gained."

Ruby placed her hands on Emma's shoulders, "Once a fool, always a fool."

Emma smirked at her best friend she loved her and realized she was just looking out for her best interests but she was going to prove Ruby wrong about Regina Mills.

* * *

Detention continued on without Regina. Emma was still seated next to Hook. So far he hadn't tried to kill her. Emma was trying to concentrate, Hook was literally using a pocket knife to carve into the surface of the desk next to her. Emma chanced a glance over at his desk, Hook was extremely focused on his project but once he noticed her looking he peered over to try and see her sketch. Emma noticed he was smiling at her so she took a chance and tilted it towards Hook so he could see her drawing. Hook nodded in an approving way clearly appreciating yet another sketch of Regina Mills. Emma went back to her drawing when all of a sudden loud banging came from Hook's desk. She looked over with wide eyes as she saw Hook dismantling the top of his desk, once he had it loose he tilted it toward Emma so she could see his artwork as well. Emma gave the same approving nod Hook had given her. In a weird way, Emma had made progress with the guy in school everyone feared, if she could do that maybe Regina Mills saying yes to Emma wasn't really that impossible after all.

* * *

Ruby was in the girl's locker room changing to go to her next class. As she wiped her face off with a towel from the shower she had just taken she looked down the aisle of lockers to see the object of her best friend's affections, the one and only Regina Mills. Regina had the class after Ruby's so she looked to be changing into her gym clothes. Ruby found herself staring at this beautiful woman, it was like she was in some kind of trance. She shook herself out of it as she realized she was ogling. Just then Regina's friend Kathryn joined her and they were laughing about something. Ruby realized that away from Robin and the rich crowd Regina and Kathryn looked a lot like Ruby and Emma. Ruby shut her gym locker and walked away with the realization that maybe they weren't so different after all.

* * *

Emma had convinced Ruby to drive downtown, it was Friday night and most of the high school kids hung out around Main Street which contained various bars, restaurants, shops, arcades, and bowling alleys.

Ruby sighed as she found a spot on the street to parallel park, "Em, why are we here? This isn't our crowd, I'd much rather be at your house with a pizza and Netflix. Actually, I'd much rather be getting hot and heavy with someone in the backseat."

Emma looked out into the crowd of people trying to find Regina, "I swear, Rubes, your hormones are worse than a teenage boy's."

Ruby blew on a piece of hair that kept falling down on her face, "You're just jealous because my sex life is better than yours!"

Emma smirked but continued scanning the crowd.

Ruby grew impatient, "Emma, seriously why are we here?"

Emma found Robin in the crowd with some other guys that she assumed were his friends, "I'm going to find Regina and ask her out. I'm sick of admiring from afar and waiting. If I want something to happen I'm going to have to make it happen."

Ruby looked over at Emma with disbelief on her face, "Wait a minute. Who are you and what have you done with my best friend Emma?"

Emma scanned the crowd again but found no Regina. If Robin was there Regina had to be close by, that was if she hadn't dumped his ass yet. "Look, Rubes, I've had a lot of time to think in detention."

Ruby rolled her eyes, "Oh God did Hook drug you or something?"

Emma sighed and made eye contact with Ruby for the first time since she'd parked her car, "No. Also, lay off Hook I've learned he's not as scary as everyone in school seems to think."

Ruby laughed, "Em, have you seriously made friends with him?"

Emma looked at Ruby and scoffed, "And what if I have? Us of all people who've been shat on most of our lives because we weren't in the 'it crowd' have no business judging people."

Ruby was shocked by her friend's revelation. Emma was right Ruby shouldn't have done that, just like she shouldn't have judged Regina. "You're right, I'm sorry."

Emma grabbed the door handle and opened the door part of the way before turning back, "Robin is hanging out by the pizza place. I'm going to watch from across the street I have a feeling that Regina will show up at some point. Do you mind keeping watch from here?"

Ruby smiled, "Yeah. Good luck."

Emma looked both ways and made sure it was safe to cross the street. She set up a post directly across from Robin. The plan was simple when Regina got close get her attention and call her over. As Emma waited she saw that Robin had another girl in a compromising position and it didn't even look like the same one from the hall. Emma muttered to herself, "Another one. You have got to be kidding me. It's like Rubes took male form and became a rich asshole."

A few moments later Emma heard the click of familiar heels coming down the sidewalk on the other side toward Robin. Kathryn was also with her and they were laughing. Emma smirked if Regina let him get away with another girl she'd be shocked.

Regina stopped just in front of Robin. Kathryn wondered what the abrupt stop was all about but then she saw Robin with yet another girl. Kathryn truly hoped Regina did something about it this time, Kathryn had no idea why Regina kept giving him chance after chance.

Regina spoke up, "Robin, you have got to be fucking kidding me?!"

Kathryn silently celebrated in her mind this was going to be one show she was going to enjoy.

On the other side of the street, Emma perked up and muttered, "Oh shit. I knew Regina had fire in her. This is going to be good."

Robin turned around to face Regina as the girl he was with scurried off down the street and out of the line of fire, "What?"

Regina got closer to him and put her hands on her hips and practically yelled, "Look if you were more of a person you might actually be able to handle more than one girl but we both know that's not true."

Robin rolled his eyes, "You know what, Regina, this jealousy crap is getting a bit tedious!"

Regina sighed and looked at the ground as she contemplated what to say then she made eye contact with Robin, "Well you won't have to deal with it anymore."

Regina tried to walk away but Robin stopped her, "What does that mean?"

Regina yelled, "Get out of my way!"

Just like the arrogant ass he was Robin cockily said, "No! Not until we straighten this out."

As she closed her eyes and sighed Regina responded more calmly with, "It's not going to work anymore, Robin."

Regina backed away and Robin questioned, "Oh yeah? You walk out on me... where are you going to go?"

Emma decided she'd had enough of this she wasn't going to let Robin talk Regina back into anything. It was time to execute the plan from across the street she yelled, "Regina!"

Regina turned and looked across the street and saw Emma waving her arms trying to get her attention. Regina recognized her from school and the garage and was thankful for the distraction.

Emma saw that she had Regina's attention, "Do you have a minute? I'd like to ask you something."

Regina looked back at Robin and gave him a look of 'oh look someone other than you' as if to answer his question from earlier. Regina crossed the street and went toward Emma.

When Regina approached Emma, Emma realized how nervous she was and all she could get out was, "Hi."

Regina while grateful for the distraction but a bit confused on what Emma could want to ask her replied with, "Hi. What did you want to ask me?"

Emma stumbled over her words, "Well … I … uh … wanted to know if maybe you wanted to go out?"

Regina leaned her head slightly to one side as she realized what Emma was asking her and blushed.

Emma continued on with her rambling, "You know with me? But if it's not the right time I understand …" Emma stopped to take a breath.

Regina couldn't help but smile at how cute Emma was when she was nervous she decided to interrupt, "You're asking me out? On a date?"

Ruby was sitting on the hood of her car watching this scene play out. She was too far away to make out what was being said but at this moment she was so proud of her best friend. Emma hadn't taken a chance since the horrible situation that was Lily. Ruby still wasn't over her hatred for that girl and wasn't sure she ever would be. Next thing she knew Emma was coming back toward the car and Regina was crossing the street to Kathryn.

Emma ran up to the car giving nothing of the conversation away. Ruby jumped down off the hood and asked, "So?"

Emma smirked, "So what?"

Ruby chuckled, "Don't play coy with me!"

Emma looked down at the ground and then back up at Ruby, "Well … she said yes!"

Ruby literally screamed and launched herself at Emma and hugged her with all her might, "Oh my God, Ems!"

As soon as Regina crossed the street Kathryn asked, "What did she want?"

Regina casually responded, "She asked me out."

Kathryn and Regina started walking past Robin, "What did you say?"

Regina stopped and looked Robin right in the eye, "I said yes!"

As Regina walked off Kathryn paused for a moment at Robin, "I knew you wouldn't last!"

* * *

The next morning when Emma walked downstairs for breakfast her parents were already waiting at the table. Emma sat down and started eating immediately, she needed to eat so she could get to the garage.

During breakfast, Mary Margaret noticed that Emma was smiling and Emma hardly ever smiled in her presence anymore, "Why are you smiling?"

Emma suddenly stopped eating, she had kind of spaced out and realized she was thinking about Regina agreeing to a date, "Oh I'm sorry I wasn't aware that I was. If it bothers you I'll stop."

Mary Margaret sighed, "No, it's just that you haven't smiled much lately I was just wondering what was different, that's all."

David interfered before they started bickering, although this would be a change from them arguing about Emma picking a college, "Emma, you have a beautiful smile!"

Emma looked up at her dad, he was her one ally in this house, "Thanks, dad. I asked a girl out last night, her name is Regina."

David smiled; Emma hadn't talked about anyone since Lily, "That's great, Em! Is she nice?"

Before Emma could answer Mary Margaret interjected, "Well I see you have time to ask out a girl but not to think about college!"

David sighed and silently looked across the table at Emma as if to say 'I'm sorry'.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful feedback so far. Please review!


	3. This Time

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I was hoping to post chapter 4 with 3 but I still have it in the editing process. I'm hoping to get a bonus post in before next Wednesday, we'll see what happens.

Summary: Emma and Regina grow closer. Emma starts planning the first date.

Chapter 3 Song: This Time - Bryan Adams

* * *

Emma continued to serve out her detention, she was less on edge now that she and Hook had come to an understanding. Hook leaned over to show Emma a drawing he was working on. Emma looked over at the skeleton with hair, while disturbing it was really well done, Hook had some serious talent.

Hook said, "This is what my girlfriend would look like without any skin."

Emma nodded in approval and showed him another drawing she'd been doing of Regina.

Hook smiled, "You know while we're on the subject of the double-breasted sirens I hear congratulations are in order, Nolan." Hook held out his hand for a high five.

Emma raised an eyebrow and clapped her hand against his, "You know that I asked out Regina Mills?"

Hook gestured around the detention room, "Mate, you think I live in detention? I have a personal life too. How did you pull it off?"

Emma smirked and exhaled, "Honestly, Hook, I have no idea I asked her out and she said yes."

Hook looked Emma in the eye, "You know, mate, anytime one of us from the wrong side of the tracks is able to get a premium lady like Regina Mills it gives hope to all of us everywhere. I'm proud of you, love."

Emma smiled and nodded thinking of how far she and Hook had come in just a short period of time.

Just then Hook leaned toward Emma and lowered his voice, "And uh, Nolan, you get a chance to go all the way don't you hesitate, a chance like this comes around once in a lifetime."

Hook fist bumped a chuckling Emma as they continued on in conversation of ideas for Emma and Regina's first date.

* * *

After detention, Emma walked out of the school and spotted Regina talking to Kathryn near the parking lot. Emma decided she was going to offer Regina a ride home on her bike to see if they could talk more about their date.

Emma cleared her throat and both Regina and Kathryn turned toward her, "Hey Regina, I was wondering if I could give you a ride home?"

Regina nervously tucked her hair behind her right ear, "Oh, I was going to go home with Kathryn."

After a few seconds of silence Regina realized she was being rude, "I'm sorry where are my manners. Kathryn, this is Emma. Emma, this is Kathryn."

Emma took Kathryn's hand in hers, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kathryn."

Kathryn smiled and lightly blushed, "Likewise."

Emma turned to Regina, "Well I was just hoping we could talk about our date."

Regina searched in her bag for a pen, "Oh well why don't you call me here's my number."

Emma responded a little deflated, "Really?"

Kathryn saw her friend fumbling and knew she had to do something, "Actually, Regina, I think you should ride home with Emma. We can get together later."

Regina looked around nervously, "Ok I'm sorry Kathryn is right. Emma, I would like a ride home."

Emma smiled, "I'll pull around see you in a minute."

As Emma walked away Regina lightly hit Kathryn on the arm, "Thanks a lot!"

Kathryn picked up on the sarcasm in her friend's voice, "For what?"

Regina sighed, "You made me look stupid!"

Kathryn smirked at her friend's obvious nervousness, "Sweetheart, you were doing that all by yourself. You were fumbling I was trying to help you out. By the way, she's really cute I didn't get a good look at her the other night."

Regina just blushed and smiled at her friend.

Emma had just pulled up on her bike as Regina made her way toward her. Regina hoisted one leg over the bike and made herself comfortable behind Emma.

Emma noticed that Regina didn't seem to know what to do with her hands so she stepped in, "If you're looking where to hold on there are some handles on each side just behind you or you know you could hold onto me." Emma ducked her head and blushed unsure of what Regina's reaction would be.

Regina blushed but without hesitation immediately wrapped her arms around Emma and held her close.

Emma took in a nervous breath, "Are you ready to go?"

Regina's husky response danced on Emma's ear, "Yeah, let's go."

As Emma and Regina rode off and out of the parking lot Robin sat in his Corvette on the other side of the parking lot and watched this entire scene unfold. Robin was pissed, he would not be made a fool of by Regina and he would certainly not let some poor nothing girl beat him.

* * *

Emma came in early to school so she could put the finishing touches on her art project, a painting of Regina. As Emma was painting Robin walked in looking cocky and confident as usual. Emma grabbed the canvas and turned it around and covered it up she didn't want anyone to see it yet, let alone Robin.

"Emma, how are you? You look nervous, are you nervous?" Robin said this as if they had known each other for years.

Emma moved her painting, "No I'm fine. Thanks for asking. What are you doing here?"

Robin shrugged, "It's simple back out of the date with Regina."

Emma scrunched up her face in confusion, "Why would I do that?"

Robin got up and paced in front of Emma he looked as if he was a lawyer presenting a case to the jury, "Look, Emma, you seem like a smart girl and around here it's generally best if people do what I say."

Emma was sick of this. Robin always had to have his way and it looked like he couldn't accept the fact that Regina had broken up with him and had moved on with Emma. With the way Robin acted around her and to those he believed to be below him she imagined this was quite a blow to his ego. Ruby was right she needed to do something about the Robin situation once and for all, "Oh yeah and why's that?"

Robin got right up in Emma's face and spat, "Don't get smart with me, poor girl!"

Emma put her hands on her hips and didn't back down, "What are you going to do about it?"

Before Emma knew what had happened Robin's fist had connected with her right eye. She was left with him standing over top of her as she sat on the floor and held her eye.

Robin held his fist, "No one disobeys me and no one talks back to me especially not some poor girl that Regina is just using to get back at me. If you know what's good for you, you'll cancel that date."

Ruby walked in as Robin walked out. She immediately noticed her friend on the floor. She walked over and helped Emma up and cradled her head in her hands to check out her eye, "Oh my God, Em! What happened?"

Emma sighed, "Well he asked me to break it off with Regina and I took some of your advice and stood up to him and now I have a black eye."

Ruby was still holding Emma's head in her hands, "At least this time he left your head intact next time you might not be so lucky. Tell me is she worth it?"

Emma pulled away from her friend's grip and smiled, "I'm pretty sure Regina's worth anything, Rubes."

* * *

In detention that day Emma practically threw herself into the chair next to Hook she was so over this day.

The disruption was enough to make Hook immediately look up at Emma he could just sense something was off. That was when he saw her swollen purple face for the first time, "Nolan, what the bloody hell happened to your face?"

Emma exhaled and gritted out between her teeth, "Fucking Robin!"

Hook was confused, "Why the hell you'd let him do that, mate?"

Emma finally turned toward Hook, "I didn't let him the asshole sucker punched me out of nowhere. He came in this morning while I was in the art room working on my project telling me to break it off with Regina or else, so I said or else what then wham his fist connected with my face."

Hook infuriatingly shook his head, "Next time I see him, Nolan, he's going down. No rich asshole is going to go after my friends."

Emma smiled at Hook, "Yeah we have become friends, haven't we?"

Hook winked at Emma, "You bet your ass we have, mate!"

Emma was relieved for the first time that day, it was nice to know someone in town besides her dad and Rubes had her back.

* * *

Emma was getting on her bike when Regina saw her and walked over to ask for another ride. Even though they hadn't had their first date yet Regina was enjoying any time she had spent with Emma so far. She also had to admit a chance to hold Emma close on the bike again was sending a heated arousal straight to her core, there was something about Emma Nolan that was affecting Regina in ways she normally wasn't.

Regina walked up to Emma and tapped her on the back, "Hey there miss, mind giving this damsel another ride?"

As soon as Emma turned around Regina saw her face and immediately took Emma's face in her hands, "What happened to you? Are you ok? Does it hurt?"

Emma leaned back against her bike and into Regina's touch. They hadn't even kissed yet but there was an electricity between them, Emma knew when they did kiss or take any steps further than that it was going to be heated.

Emma cleared her throat, "I'm ok. Yes, it hurts. I got a visit from your ex this morning asking me to break it off with you, I refused and this is my reward."

Regina was furious, how dare Robin do this! Regina was so overwhelmed she went from furious to upset; she let go of Emma and started to cry.

Emma immediately took Regina in her arms, "Hey, what's wrong?"

In between sniffs, "This is all my fault!"

Emma chuckled, "No it's not, you weren't even there."

Regina reasoned, "But if I hadn't rubbed it in Robin's face he wouldn't have targeted you."

Emma rubbed her hands up and down Regina's arms in a calming manner, "I may have provoked him this morning but ..." Emma pointed to her eye, "...if this is the worst you're definitely worth it, Regina."

Regina smiled she was certain no one had ever told her she was worth it before, well at least not anyone she had dated, "Really?"

Emma smiled, "Damn straight! How about that ride?"

Regina nodded as they climbed on the bike together and rode off.

* * *

Emma and Regina pulled into the driveway of Regina's house. As Regina got off the bike Emma joked, "You know if I keep dropping you off like this your neighbors are going to start talking."

Regina smirked, "Yeah well let them."

Emma smiled at Regina as they shared a moment just gazing into each other's eyes. Regina was the first to break the moment, "Why don't you come inside, Rocky, I'll get you some ice."

Emma didn't have any time to answer as Regina turned and headed toward the front door. Nervously Emma followed, they hadn't even had their first date and she might have to meet Regina's dad.

As they stepped over the threshold Regina grabbed Emma's hand, "Come on let's go into the kitchen."

Regina lead Emma to the kitchen and motioned for her to take a seat at the kitchen table. Regina got an ice pack from the freezer and turned around to find Emma looking everywhere, "He's not here you know."

Emma looked up at Regina for the first time since they entered the kitchen and squinted her eyes in a confused fashion, "Who?"

Regina walked toward Emma and breathed out, "Robin."

Emma chuckled lightly as she looked down at the floor, "I'm not looking for him, he didn't get to me don't worry."

Regina sat down on a chair facing Emma and held the ice pack to her right eye, "Then who or what are you looking for?"

Emma closed her eyes and leaned into Regina's touch. She wondered how just Regina's putting ice on her lit the spark between them. As a sigh escaped Emma, "Your father."

Regina crinkled her nose as if to question Emma's statement.

Emma continued on, feeling Regina's question even though her eyes were still closed, "It's not that I don't want to meet him but we haven't even had our first date yet."

Emma opened her eyes and there was a thick tension in the air. Emma and Regina kept looking between each other's eyes and mouth. Emma breathed out, "Although it might be safer if he was here."

Regina smirked at the beautiful blonde whose head she still held in her hands. Regina licked her lips and heard Emma suck in a breath. Slowly she leaned in toward Emma's lips but the opening of the front door stopped them both. Regina just smiled at Emma and caressed the left side of her face, "You were saved by the door … this time." Regina leaned back and gave Emma a seductive wink.

Henry walked toward the kitchen, "Regina, how are you?" Henry stopped in the archway of the kitchen and noticed their visitor, "What happened, dear?"

Regina turned toward her father and exhaled, "It's a long story, Daddy, but I'd like for you to meet Emma."

Regina took the ice pack away from Emma so she could stand and properly greet her father. Emma took his hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Mills."

Henry smiled and shook her hand, "Oh please call me Henry."

Emma returned the smile, "Ok, Henry."

Emma sat back down and Regina immediately put the ice pack on her eye, "Actually Daddy, Emma gave me a ride home and we were talking about going out on a date."

Henry smiled at that. Just the few moments he'd been in the presence of these two he definitely picked up on something between them. He was also thrilled if this meant Robin was out of his daughter's life, "Well then I insist that Emma stays for dinner. I'm just going to go change."

Once Henry left the room Emma said, "Well I think our date just got moved up."

Regina bumped her knee against Emma's, "I'm not letting you out of the first date planning that easy, Nolan."

Emma smirked, "Ok. Just let me call my dad and let him know I won't be at the garage tonight."

* * *

Dinner was a pleasant affair you would've thought Henry and Emma were old friends. This made Regina smile, she knew Robin wasn't a favorite of her father's. Henry was always nice to Robin but Regina got the feeling that her dad wasn't the biggest supporter of their relationship and to be honest neither was Regina.

"Emma, I must start taking the Mercedes to your shop. I always took it to the dealer because I wasn't sure if the local shop could handle all of my needs." Henry ended the statement with a pat to Emma's hand.

Emma nodded, "We've had to convince a lot of people of that, unfortunately. My father's done a good job of it but we can always handle more. I hope that by the time I take over the shop it's not that much of an issue. Trust is huge among customers."

Henry smiled, "I'm sure you'll do well with it, Emma. If I could only get half of the people at the company to take that kind of time and care well let's just say my job would be a lot easier."

Emma had been dying to ask Henry a question but had been putting it off, she decided to though it seemed she had the man's trust, "Forgive me if this is out of line sir, but you just don't seem like the CEO type. You're very down to earth which is definitely a quality I appreciate."

Henry chuckled, "It's not out of line at all, Emma. Cora was definitely the one between the two of us that had more of an air of authority and money to her. I love my wife to this day, God rest her soul, but sometimes she took things a bit too seriously and forgot what life was all about. When she passed Regina and I moved out of the mansion and into this home. I've never been much for large homes, I prefer something a bit homier."

Just then Regina came back in from the kitchen, "Well Emma, if you'll excuse me I do have a bit of email to get through before I retire for the evening but it was definitely a pleasure you are welcome here any time."

Emma stood up and shook Henry's hand, "Thanks, goodnight."

Regina was just about to take a seat at the table when Emma spoke up, "Actually I should probably be getting home myself."

Regina was a bit disappointed but understood, "Come on I'll walk you out."

Emma and Regina were on the front porch and they were trying to drag out the goodbye as long as possible just to enjoy each other's company a while longer. Regina smiled, "You know I think my dad likes you more than anyone I've brought home, including Kathryn."

Emma toed the concrete of the porch with her shoe and looked at the ground, "And how do you feel about me?"

Regina rolled her eyes but smiled, "Are you fishing for compliment there, Nolan?"

Emma shook her head, "Of course not but I'm still trying to figure out why you said yes."

At that Regina stepped forward and gently took Emma's head in her hands and laid the softest peck on her swollen eye, "Go home and put some more ice on that will you?"

Emma nodded, "I understand if you want to wait to go out until my eye heals."

Regina just smiled at Emma and responded, "Are you kidding? No one's ever taken a punch for me before, I kind of want to take you out and show you off." Regina ended her confession with a wink.

Emma started backing away toward her bike, "How about tomorrow night then?"

Regina simply nodded.

Emma felt her confidence boost, "Ok then. Goodnight Regina."

Regina held up her hand to signal goodbye and watched as Emma rode off into the night.

* * *

After Regina had finished getting ready for bed she stopped by her father's office. Henry heard her walk in and said, "Oh there you are. Take a seat."

Regina smiled she knew there would be questions about Robin and Emma's face for starters.

Henry took off his glasses and sat them on the desk and turned to Regina, "So am I going to hear this long story now?"

Regina sighed, "Well I dumped Robin about a week ago and on the same night Emma asked me out. I think what happened to her is my fault, even though she insists it's not. I kind of rubbed it in his face that she asked me out because he was insistent that I couldn't find anyone else. He approached her this morning before school and asked her to cancel our date and she refused and he ended up punching her in the process. I knew he was a jerk but I guess I didn't realize to what extent until today."

Henry rubbed his temples, "Regina, I never thought he was right for you but I thought maybe you saw something in him that I didn't. I have to ask though, dear, why were you with him?"

Regina's eyes started to tear up, "I thought …" Regina wiped the tears from her face, "... that he was someone mother would approve of."

Henry took his daughter in his arms, "Regina honey, she would've like whoever you liked … eventually. I told Emma this evening that your mother didn't always know how to enjoy life. Stop trying to please your mother, sweetheart and just do what's best for you. I already think you might be on the right track with Emma."

Regina leaned back from her father's embrace and chuckled, "Yeah you two seemed pretty chummy."

Henry just smiled at his daughter and they continued to talk about their days.

* * *

Emma parked her bike in the driveway and walked up to the front porch where David was drinking a beer. She took a seat beside her father.

David turned toward her, "How was dinner … whoa, where'd you get the shiner?"

Emma sighed, "Dinner was great and my potential girlfriend's ex."

David leaned over and grabbed another beer out of the cooler and handed it to Emma, "Here it looks like you need it, just don't tell your mother."

Emma chuckled, "Yeah he came into the art room this morning and told me to cancel the date and when I refused wham his fist came out of nowhere."

David took a sip of his beer, "Sometimes you have to fight for what you want."

Emma sighed, "I had no idea that phrase was to be taken literally, but the first date is tomorrow so there's that."

David smiled Emma hadn't been on a date in a while so he knew this must've been serious, hell she'd already taken a punch for the girl, "Take the truck for your date tomorrow."

Emma turned to her father, "Really, Dad?"

David nudged her knee with his, "Of course, besides the bed of a pickup is easier to make out in than your bike."

Emma almost choked on her beer as she and David looked at each other and burst into a fit of laughter. Emma had always loved the easiness of her relationship with her father she wished at times that things could be the same with her mother, "Thanks, Dad."

David responded, "Anything for you, kiddo, besides this is the first girl I've seen you really excited about since Lily."

Emma and David continued drinking their beer as they talked about anything and everything.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please read and review!


	4. In Your Eyes

A/N: Sorry for the delay.

Summary: Insight into the ladies friendships and pasts. Emma also confronts Mary Margaret about college. Oh and the first date happens ;)

Chapter 4 Song: In Your Eyes - Peter Gabriel

* * *

It was Friday, date night, and not just any date night it was the first date. Regina and Kathryn were walking to gym class.

Kathryn looked over at her friend and she had been somewhere else most of the day, "So are you ready for the big date tonight?"

Regina continued to walk and stared off into space with a dreamy look on her face. Kathryn realized that Regina hadn't heard a word she had just said.

Kathryn snapped her fingers in front of her friend's face, "Hello, Earth to Regina!"

Regina shook her head and looked at Kathryn, "I'm sorry what?"

Kathryn bumped her shoulder into Regina's, "I asked if you were ready for the big date tonight?"

Before Regina could answer she stopped outside of the door to the girl's locker room where Robin was standing. Kathryn looked up and noticed what made Regina stop dead in her tracks.

Kathryn leaned down and whispered in Regina's ear, "Want me to stay?"

Regina shook her head as Kathryn walked into the girl's locker room but not before glaring at Robin on her way by.

Regina leaned up against the left side of the door and Robin leaned in, "Hi."

She wasn't going to put up with his shit anymore, especially not after what he had done to Emma, "Get lost."

Robin threw his arm over the doorway when Regina tried to escape into the girl's locker room and nonchalantly shrugged, "Are you still mad at me?"

Regina just rolled her eyes in response.

Robin looked down at the ground and sighed, "Can we talk?"

Without hesitation, Regina blurted out, "No." She pushed Robin's arm out of the way and continued on into the girl's locker room.

Robin stood there stunned. He was absolutely pissed that this was continuing. He thought that taking down Emma would've taken care of the problem but apparently not. Robin followed Regina into the girl's locker room, he didn't care this was ending now.

Off in the distance Hook watched Robin go into the girl's locker room, he was assuming after Regina. Hook was keeping an eye out for Robin after what happened to Emma yesterday, no one, not even some rich guy like Robin that thought he was King was going after his friends. Hook was not about to start a scene in the girl's locker room as appealing as that did sound. He walked off in search of Emma; he had gotten a text to meet her in the art room.

Regina had walked up to her locker and thought that she had gotten rid of Robin but behind her she heard, "I want to talk to you."

She turned around to face Robin, "It's too late."

Robin yelled, "What do I have to do to convince you that I love you? I tried to get rid of Emma for you. You can't seriously want her over me, I mean what the hell can she offer you that I can't?!"

Regina started shoving things into her locker she was pissed. Once Robin had finished his little tirade she turned around yelling herself this time, "You bet your ass I do! She's treated me better in the few days I've known her than you ever have!"

Robin couldn't take it anymore he launched himself toward Regina and banged his hands on the lockers on either side of Regina trapping her. Just then the gym teacher came out she had heard the commotion in the locker room and wondered what was going on.

The gym teacher rushed to Regina's aid and pulled Robin away from her, "I think it's time you leave."

Reluctantly Robin turned around and left without another word.

The gym teacher asked, "Are you ok?"

Regina simply nodded as she closed her eyes and leaned against her locker. Relieved that nothing further had happened and hoping that was the end of it.

* * *

Hook walked into the art room and spotted Emma, "What's up with the text, mate?"

Emma had her painting wrapped up and handed it to Hook.

Hook took the painting but lifted his brow in confusion at Emma.

Emma smirked, "I have a favor to ask, and if you say yes, you'll require this painting."

Hook placed the painting under one arm, "Are you that confident I'll say yes, Nolan, that you've already given me the painting?"

Emma chuckled, "Your dad works at the art museum right?"

Hook nodded, "Aye."

Emma started pacing she was nervous about her plan, she wasn't nervous about asking Hook but nervous about it all coming together for a perfect evening, "Do you think he could get Regina and I in after-hours tonight so I could give her a private tour after dinner?"

Hook noticed the nervousness literally pouring off of Emma and decided to cut her some slack and be straightforward, "I think that could be arranged. What's with the painting though?"

Emma stopped pacing and looked him right in the eye, "I need you to hang it somewhere in the museum before we get there. Just text me what it's next to."

Hook nodded and then playfully punched Emma on the shoulder, "You've got this don't worry. By the way nice glasses."

Emma exhaled, "Yeah it's really hard to put contacts in when your eye is swollen."

Hook laughed and decided one joke before he exited might ease her nervousness after all, "I'll take your word for it. Oh I know I told you to score but if you do it in the museum and my dad gets fired I'll have to retract our friendship."

Emma blushed and looked at the floor, "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks."

Hook turned around with the wrapped painting in hand, "Anything for you, mate."

* * *

As Emma was getting on her bike to leave and get ready for her date Ruby jumped on the back of her bike, "What the hell, Rubes?"

Ruby rolled her eyes, "Please you have a date tonight and you so need my help."

Emma smirked back at her friend, "Oh really because I didn't get her to agree to the date by myself?"

Ruby smacked her on the shoulder, "Let's ride!"

An hour later Ruby was seated on Emma's bed while Emma was in her closet trying to decide on something to wear. Ruby realized they had done this a million times together since they were kids, not all of the situations had involved dates though but a few of them had. Ruby realized over the last few days that she needed to apologize to Emma over how she was in the beginning towards Regina. Ruby wasn't a supportive best friend at the start and she was ashamed.

Ruby cleared her throat, "I'm sorry, Em."

Emma leaned out of her closet with a confused look on her face, "Sorry about what?"

Ruby sighed, "For not being supportive of this relationship with Regina from the beginning. I thought Regina was like all of those other rich kids but these past few days I'm seeing that I was wrong and I'm happy for you. You haven't been interested in anyone, at least not like this, since Lily so this is good for you. Ever since Lily, I have just been on edge whenever you were interested in someone or someone else was interested in you. You're my best friend and I just don't want to see you hurt again so I get overprotective."

Emma walked over and sat down next to her best friend on the bed and kissed her temple, "Thanks, Rubes."

* * *

A few blocks away Regina was getting ready as Kathryn sat on her bed as well.

Kathryn cleared her throat and decided to say something she'd been holding in for a week, "Regina, I'm so glad you finally got rid of Robin. I don't know why you hung on as long as you did."

Regina exhaled as she continued to look through her closet, "I just thought it's what my mother would've wanted and in the beginning, he didn't seem that bad."

Kathryn knew Regina's issues with her mother better than anyone. That woman had been so demanding Kathryn was hoping after her passing that Regina would stop trying to please her, "Regina, you have to stop living up to your mother's expectations and live out your own."

Regina turned around and smirked at her friend, "I think you and my father have been working together."

Kathryn laughed, "Nah as usual Henry is just a smart guy. Nothing against Cora but I just never understood their relationship. She was all about money and status and he never was. Case in point as soon as Cora passed you two downsized to a house that wasn't flashy."

Regina shrugged, "All I know is that Daddy is still so in love with her."

Kathryn smiled, "Well maybe with Emma you'll be closer to finding someone you can love."

* * *

Ruby walked out of Emma's room leaving her to finish getting ready and Mary Margaret entered Emma's room.

As she sat on the bed Mary Margaret spoke up, "So your father tells me you're taking the truck on your date tonight."

Emma was looking in the mirror as she put on her black-rimmed glasses and turned to face her mother, "Yeah, he offered."

Mary Margaret smiled, "Well your father always was a sucker for you."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Yeah, thank God someone in this house has my back."

Mary Margaret sighed, "Emma! Honestly! Is that what you think about me?"

Emma threw her hands up in the air this was it she was about to explode and tell her mother how she really felt, "Well yeah! You're always riding me. Nothing I ever do is good enough for you! You also can't accept the fact that maybe I don't want to go to college, maybe what I want is to stay right here in Storybrooke and help Dad run the shop!"

Mary Margaret stood up and raised her voice, "Emma, I ride you because I want to make sure you're doing all you can to get out of this town and do something great with your life and not be like your father and I!"

Emma looked into her mother's eyes but spoke in a normal voice this time, "What's so wrong with the life you and Dad have? He's happy running the shop, we run it together. You give piano lessons to the neighborhood kids, we have everything we need why does it need to be more?"

Mary Margaret pinched the bridge of her nose, "I just want you to have the chances your father and I didn't, Emma. We've worked so hard to build something from nothing and struggled. Nothing's ever been easy for us. I want life to be easy for you."

Emma laughed, "Mom, nothing's ever going to be easy, that's life but at least let me be happy."

Mary Margaret was silent for a few moments taking in what her daughter had said and the wisdom behind it, "Does this Regina girl make you happy?"

Emma looked at her mom with a small smile and nodded her head, "I really think she could, Mom."

Mary Margaret pulled Emma in for a hug and upon releasing her said, "Well then you don't want to be late and invite her over for dinner soon."

Emma tucked a piece of hair behind her right ear, "Sure thing, Mom. Thanks."

As Mary Margaret walked out of Emma's room Emma realized that for the first time her mother listened to her and if that could happen this date would be a piece of cake.

* * *

Emma had picked up Regina at her house and was now backing up to the pier so they could eat dinner in the bed of the truck and admire one of Emma's favorite spots in the city.

Just as Emma finished backing up the truck Regina questioned, "I thought we were going for dinner?"

Emma pulled out a paper bag and held it up, "Oh but we are! I figured we could eat in the bed of the truck and enjoy my favorite view in Storybrooke."

Regina smiled, "Pulling out all the stops I see."

Emma laughed, "Well Regina Mills deserves all the stops!"

Regina blushed and followed Emma out of the cab and onto a blanket in the bed of the truck.

When they sat down Emma took out the food and handed Regina a burger, "I secretly love burgers but I really shouldn't."

Emma raised an eyebrow, "Why's that, you're not allergic to meat or anything crazy like that are you?"

Regina chuckled, "No it's just my figure."

Emma shook her head, "Please your figure is amazing, you could eat like seven of these burgers and still be fine."

Regina took a bite of the burger and it tasted amazing, "You say that now but what are you going to do when I become fat from all of these burgers you plan on feeding me?"

Emma shrugged, "Eh more of you to love."

Regina laughed; there was just something about Emma that made her believe everything she said. Maybe she had finally found someone to have an honest relationship with not to mention this feeling of desire she had around Emma all the time, "So tell me am I the first girl you've had in the back of your truck, Emma Nolan?"

Emma blushed and looked down at her lap. The things this woman could do to her insides with just an off-handed comment. Emma was trying her best not to take Regina right here in the bed of the truck.

Regina nudged Emma with her shoulder and continued her teasing, "Don't tell me that's a yes?"

Emma lifted her head and made eye contact with Regina, "No you're not the first."

Regina crumpled up the paper from her finished burger and put it in the paper bag, "Hmmmm well you know who my last relationship was what about yours?"

Emma looked out into the night and over the water, she knew they would talk about Lily but she didn't think it would be so soon. However, she felt comfortable telling Regina, she knew Regina would never treat her like Lily did, "Her name was Lily. I thought she loved me but it turned out I was just her little experiment. She and her family left Storybrooke not long after we broke up."

Regina leaned into Emma's side and grabbed her hand interlacing their fingers together, "I'm sorry I can't even imagine how painful that was for you."

Emma turned toward Regina and gave her a small smile and figured if Regina had opened the ex-door it was time to ask about Robin, "So why were you with Robin?"

Regina exhaled, "He was everything my mother would have wanted and I decided I'd rather be with someone for the wrong reasons than be alone for the right ones."

Emma let go of Regina's hand and suddenly jumped down from the bed of the truck, "Where are you going?"

Emma held out her hand for Regina to take. Once Regina's hand was in hers again, "Come on I want to take you somewhere and show you that you can be together but for the right reasons."

Regina jumped down from the bed of the truck and allowed Emma to guide her back to the passenger seat.

* * *

Emma pulled up to the art museum and put the truck in park.

Regina looked out the front windshield, "What are we doing here it's closed?"

Emma took Regina's hand and lead her out of the truck and to the side door of the museum, "Not if you have the right connections. Hook's dad works here as a security guard at night and he's arranged for us to be here."

Regina bumped into Emma, "I didn't know you were friends with Hook."

Emma laughed, "It's a recent thing actually. When you got detention not long I ago I also got detention on purpose to get closer to you. You never showed up so I assumed you got out of it but Hook and I became friends so it wasn't completely for nothing."

Emma continued walking toward the side door but Regina stopped and tugged Emma's arm to pull her back. Once Emma was facing her, "You got detention for me?"

Emma just smiled and blushed.

Regina shook her head, "How do you not have all the girls with your humble and charming ways?"

Emma replied, "Easy, I only want one."

Before Regina could say anything else the side door opened and Hook greeted them, "Welcome, loves!"

Emma and Regina followed Hook through the service entrance and into the main lobby where Hook's dad was.

Hook spoke up, "Dad, the private tour has arrived."

Hook's dad looked at him with a stern face, "Son, if anything happens while they are here it's your head."

Hook laughed and patted his dad's stomach, "Calm down, Pop, everything will be just fine."

Hook looked at Emma, "Can I see you for second, Emma, before you start your tour?"

Emma let go of Regina's hand and walked over to Hook, "What's up, is everything set?"

Hook lowered his voice, "Everything is fine, mate. I just wanted to let you know that you shouldn't have to deal with Robin anymore the boys and I had a conversation with him and I think we've come to an understanding."

Emma couldn't believe all that Hook had done for her in such a short period of time he was a true friend. It also made her a little sad that a lot of people didn't make the effort with him outside of his gang because if they all knew who he really was it would be something magical. She reached out and playfully punched his shoulder in thanks, it had become a thing between the two of them almost like a secret handshake.

Hook came back with, "Eh what are friends for, mate? You enjoy your evening."

As Emma turned around and walked toward Regina, Hook gave Regina a smile and a wave that she returned.

When Emma took Regina's hand again they began walking through the museum Regina said, "Hook seems like a really nice guy, we'll have to hang out with him soon and do something nice to thank him for this."

Emma smiled, "Yeah he really surprised me with this friendship. I kind of hate that more people don't know what a great guy he is."

Regina nodded and after a few minutes of silence, "So I've noticed you doodling in notebooks a few times at school. I take it you're an art buff?"

Emma chuckled, "I don't consider myself a buff, no. I do like art though and do like to do drawings and paintings from time to time."

Regina flirtatiously bumped into Emma again as she had done several times tonight already, "Well I think you'll have to show me some of your work sometime."

Emma blushed and looked toward the floor again, "As long as you're good."

Regina gave a low sultry chuckle, "Well, Nolan, I'll be on my best behavior then."

Emma smiled at Regina when they came to a crossway, she took a second to see where they were and turned right, "There's a painting over here I'd like to show you."

As soon as they turned right Regina noticed they were in a small display room with six paintings but the one straight ahead of her caught her eye. Regina recognized herself immediately and she was stunned. She let go of Emma's hand and slowly stepped toward the painting. She briefly glanced back at Emma who just smiled and motioned her head toward the painting. Regina looked back at the painting in complete awe. This woman, this wonderful woman who at first she thought was just helping her get out of a bad situation with Robin, had shown her so much kindness and caring in just a few days. Now there was this magnificent painting staring right back at her and it was scary, overwhelming, great, and something she couldn't even put words to all at once. She knew at this moment that this was by far one of the most amazing things anyone had ever done for her and doubted that not many things in this life may surpass this moment. Emma gave her a few minutes and then moved to stand next to her.

Regina turned to look at Emma, "You really did all this for me?"

Emma nodded.

Regina questioned, "Why? What did I ever do to deserve something so great?"

Emma turned toward Regina so they were facing each other, "Because, Regina, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life. I've admired you from afar for a while now and I saw Robin didn't treat you at all the way I thought you deserved to be treated. Someone with your beauty and the poise of a queen, you deserve the finest things in life and I may not have money like Robin does but I wanted to show you how I see you through my eyes. I wanted you to know what you deserve and hell it's probably not even me but …"

Emma was interrupted as Regina's lips locked with hers. At first, the kiss was very heated and raw, Regina was trying to convey all of the emotions she was feeling in that moment and poured them into the kiss. Emma slowed the kiss down to a tender pace as Regina opened her mouth and gave Emma's tongue access.

Once they separated out of breath Regina pressed her forehead to Emma's as tears were streaming down her face, "If anything, Emma, I'm the one that doesn't deserve you."

Emma smiled, "I don't know about all that."

Regina turned around and took Emma's hand in hers once again and leaned in close, "Come on I want to see the rest of this museum and continue on with the best date I've ever been on."

Emma chuckled, "Oh man I may have set to bar too high."

Regina nudged Emma, "Hmmmm I wouldn't worry about that too much, Nolan, I think you can handle it."

* * *

After the museum Emma drove Regina home and walked her up to her front door. They stood on the front porch and elongated the goodbye as neither one of them wanted to acknowledge that the date was over.

Regina nervously fidgeted, she had no idea why they had already had their first kiss tonight, "I had a great time tonight, Emma … in fact great may not even begin to cover it."

Emma put her hands into the front pockets of her jeans and smirked, "So does that mean we can go out again soon?"

Regina bit her bottom lip and chuckled in a low sexy tone, "I think it's a definite possibility."

Regina leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Emma's lips which soon became heated and left both of them out of breath. Regina put a hand on Emma's chest, "As much as I would like to invite you in to continue this my father is home."

Emma leaned back, "It's ok, it's better this way. I've done the whole getting physical thing too fast and it's never ended well and you deserve better than that. Also if I come in I don't think I can be trusted."

Regina smiled and seductively winked, "Neither can I."

Emma leaned forward and pecked Regina on the cheek, "Goodnight, Regina."

As Emma turned to walk toward the truck Regina called out, "Oh and Nolan you should wear those glasses more often."

Emma blushed as she got in the truck. As Emma drove off Regina leaned against the front door and thought, _what in the world have I gotten myself into? I definitely wasn't prepared for Emma Nolan._

* * *

When Emma got home her dad was sitting on the front porch again with a beer in hand. Emma took a seat beside him and he handed over two beers.

Emma looked at him, "Two? I didn't have a bad night, Dad, I had a good one."

David laughed, "Nah one's for you and one's for your eye. You should really put something on it."

Emma took off her glasses and nestled them on the collar of her shirt. She opened one beer and held the other to her face.

David prodded, "So?"

Emma smirked she knew exactly what her dad was getting at but played coy, "So what?"

David was a little astounded, "No details? Really?"

Emma took a sip of her beer, "Nope."

David chuckled.

Emma turned toward her father, "What?"

David took a sip of his beer and continued looking out into the night, "It must have been _really_ good."

Emma smiled remembering the almost perfect evening and breathed out, "Something like that."

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first date. Let me know what you think.


	5. Urgent

A/N: I apologize for the delay in updates, life got in the way but without further ado here is Chapter 5.

Summary: Ruby and Kathryn can't wait to find out what happened on Emma and Regina's date. Also, Emma's dad meets Regina in an unexpected way.

Chapter 5 song: Urgent - Foreigner

* * *

The next morning Emma woke up and went to open the shop, generally on Saturday she worked alone unless it was busy then her dad joined her. Emma pulled up on the bike and noticed Ruby standing next to the door of the shop waiting for Emma. Emma hesitated slightly and shook her head, her friend was definitely predictable; she knew that Ruby was here to get details. Details that Emma had not given anyone and didn't plan to. This was a good thing she had going with Regina and she didn't want anyone to burst the bubble the two of them had just yet.

Emma hadn't acknowledged Ruby yet but as she was unlocking the door she broke the ice, "Why am I not surprised to see you here?"

Ruby laughed, "Because you've known me most of our lives."

As Emma entered the shop she flicked on the open sign and went into the garage where she knew a car was already waiting to be worked on from last night.

Ruby followed Emma and took a seat on a stool in the garage she had long ago claimed as her own, "So?"

Emma grabbed a socket wrench and started working on something under the hood of the Mustang in front of her. Without looking up from under the hood she responded, "So?"

Ruby tried another line, "What's going on?"

Emma smirked from underneath the hood, she knew exactly what her friend was up to but she replied, "Well right now I'm changing Mr. Goodson's air filter."

Ruby huffed, "You know what I mean!"

Emma looked over her shoulder and smugly stated, "I can't say that I do."

It went on like this for hours. Emma worked on cars and continued to not give Ruby details. Emma was having way too much fun teasing her friend.

* * *

Across town, Regina sat on her bed and talked with Kathryn on the phone. Kathryn just like Ruby was trying to pump her friend for details.

Kathryn teased her friend, "Well it must be good if you won't tell me. I can't remember any date in your history of dating that you refused to tell me about."

Regina sighed, "It's different this time, Kathryn. I don't know what but something is different. I am scared if I give any details this bubble that Emma and I have created is going to pop and I don't think I'm ready for that."

Kathryn didn't respond for a bit taking in the information that her best friend had just shared with her. Kathryn knew this had to be serious. There were very few details in their lives that Regina and Kathryn didn't share with each other. Kathryn decided to let the details part go, for now.

Kathryn spoke up, "Well if you won't give me any details then I guess we can end this conversation."

Regina interjected, "Wait!"

Kathryn purred into the phone hoping that she won her over, "Oh, does this mean you've caved?"

Regina worriedly bit her bottom lip, "Not exactly but I need some advice."

Kathryn relinquished, "Fine, if you won't cave I guess the least I could do is give you some of my amazing advice to make this conversation worthwhile."

Regina rolled her eyes at her full-of-herself best friend, "Do you think it would look too needy if I brought Emma lunch at the garage?"

Kathryn sighed, "My God you are infatuated, aren't you? Go, girl! Do it! This is one of the first relationships I've seen you excited enough about to put forth effort."

Regina shook her head and smiled, "Thanks. I gotta go, I'll call you later."

Just like that Regina's mind was made up an impromptu lunch date with Emma was just what she wanted to do.

* * *

Emma was humming along to the radio as she continued to work on yet another car today. She hesitated as she heard heels clacking against the pavement and into the garage.

Emma looked up from the car she was working on and smiled when she saw it was Regina, she let out a nervous, "Hey."

Regina ducked her head and blushed, this was ridiculous all they were doing was greeting each other and they were turning each other's insides into mush. Regina breathed out a nervous greeting as well, "Hey."

After a few moments of eyefucking, as Ruby would've deemed it, Regina held up two paper bags, "I thought we could have lunch together."

Emma smiled at the gesture; she was hungry, "That sounds great we can set up in the office just give me a minute to take care of something before you go in there."

Regina knitted her brow in confusion but nodded.

Emma yelled, "RUBY?!"

Ruby stomped out of the office. She went in there earlier hoping eventually Emma would break down and tell her something. Ruby let out an annoyed, "What?"

Emma motioned toward Regina with her eyes signaling to Ruby that she wanted some privacy.

Ruby rolled her eyes and went toward the exit, "Fine I'll leave you two alone." She paused briefly at Regina, "Honestly I don't know what you see in her." Ruby continued to stomp like a five-year-old having a tantrum on her way out.

Emma lead Regina to the office, "Sorry about that. She's just grumpy because I won't give her any juicy details from last night. There are plates and napkins in the cabinet over there help yourself I'm just going to go wash up."

Once Emma returned Regina had two sandwiches from the local deli on plates. Regina looked up at Emma, "It's all ready."

They ate in silence for a while stealing little glances whenever they could. Regina finally spoke up, "Kathryn was trying to pump me for details too. Maybe our friends should hang out?"

Emma laughed, "God, no! Can you imagine the destruction they would cause? I'm not sure the town is ready for that."

Regina smiled and shrugged, "Eh the sheriff could use something to do."

Emma nodded, "Yes but I may suffer the consequences of their wrath if something happens to his cruiser."

Regina looked toward the garage, "So has that been your only car today?"

Emma shook her head, "No thank goodness. It's been pretty steady, that is my fourth today."

Regina questioned, "So do you always work Saturdays?"

Emma took a sip of her drink, "Generally. It's usually me solo. My dad only comes in when we're super busy gives him a bit of a break."

Regina asked, "So you could get one off if you needed to?"

Emma smirked, "Yes, do I need too?"

Regina ducked her head and chuckled, "Maybe, I do owe you a date."

Emma gestured over the table, "You mean this wonderful impromptu lunch doesn't count?"

Reigna blushed, "Not even in the slightest. Last night was spectacular."

Emma shook her head and jokingly said, "I still am really concerned I've set the bar too high. What if every date I plan from now on is boring in comparison?"

Regina looked Emma in the eyes, "If I'm with you it won't be boring."

They looked into each other's eyes again for a few moments as they had done earlier when Regina first entered the garage. Regina again was the first to break the moment, "Well I should let you get back to work."

Emma nodded her head slightly disappointed in Regina's departure, "I'll walk you out."

Emma stood up to walk Regina out and they ended up really close to one another and the tension was thick, much like it was the day they were interrupted in the kitchen by Regina's father. Emma immediately leaned forward and captured Regina lips with hers. It was heated and messy. All of a sudden Emma put her hands on the back of Regina's thighs and lifted her up the short distance to place her ass on the desk behind her. Regina let out a moan and smiled mischievously up at Emma. Emma ran her right hand seductively up Regina's left calf and stopped just past her knee, resting it mid-thigh under her skirt. They made brief eye contact with lust blown pupils before Emma latched onto Regina's neck. Regina threw her arms up around Emma's neck to pull her in closer.

A few moments later David entered the garage and went toward the office, "Em, Ruby stopped by and told me you were getting backed up so I came in."

Emma and Regina stopped immediately just as David walked into the office, "Oh God sorry, Em!"

Regina hid her face in Emma's chest as they both started giggling and straightening up.

Emma turned around to face her father as Regina got off the desk and smoothed down her skirt behind Emma, "Sorry, Dad. What were you saying?"

David cleared his throat, "Oh … uh Ruby said you were getting backed up in here but now that I'm here it looks like you have the situation handled so I'll just go."

Emma stopped him, "No it's fine Dad your help would be great, however, Ruby shall be murdered later." Emma gestured behind her, "Oh this is Regina by the way."

David leaned forward and took Regina's hand in his, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Regina blushed profusely, "I'm sorry, Mr. Nolan, I'm so embarrassed."

David chuckled and waved it off, "Don't be I was young once and please call me David."

Regina nodded.

David motioned toward the garage, "I'm just going to check out the car already in the bay and give you two a moment, nice meeting you, Regina."

Regina smiled still embarrassed, "You too, David."

Regina put her face in her hands and mumbled behind them, "That was so embarrassing."

Emma laughed and turned to face Regina putting her hands in the front pockets of her coveralls, "Yeah but thank goodness my dad is really cool. Although it's probably good he showed up."

Regina smirked, "And why's that don't you want what was about to happen?"

Emma looked down at her sneakers, "Of course I do it's just my dad's desk in the garage is probably not the best place for that to happen for the first time."

Regina lifted up Emma's chin to meet her gaze and chuckled lightly and placed a tender kiss on Emma's lips, "Yeah you're right, anyway I'll call you or see you later."

Emma smirked, "You better."

Regina bantered back, "By the way those coveralls are sexy maybe you should wear them on our next date."

Emma blushed but teased, "Glasses and coveralls."

Regina squinted at Emma in confusion.

Emma shrugged, "Just making a list for later."

Regina shook her head in amusement and sauntered out of the garage knowing Emma would follow and watch her leave. Emma then joined her dad in the garage watching Regina leave.

David looked up at the dreamy look on his daughter's face, "You hate to see them go but you love to watch them leave."

Emma laughed and playfully punched her father on the arm.

David smiled decided to give his daughter some mercy … for now, "Now come on and help me replace the exhaust on Jane's station wagon."

* * *

Later that evening David invited Emma out onto the porch. Emma knew this was going to be more than a beer drinking night with her father, she knew he was going to ask about what he walked in on this afternoon.

David was already on the porch about half a beer in when Emma came outside. As soon as she sat down he handed her one.

David let her have a few moments to collect herself, "So it was nice meeting Regina this afternoon."

Emma shook her head and closed her eyes, "Or mortifying. Thanks for being cool about it though, it would've been way worse had it been Mom."

David bit his lip in order not to laugh at the joke directed at his wife and then replied, "Her head probably would have exploded."

Emma nodded in agreement and took a sip of her beer.

David suddenly said, "Ok I gotta ask what made Ruby do that?"

Emma sighed, "Well she was waiting for me this morning when I got there wanting all the details from my date. I refused to give her any and instead teased her about it for a few hours until Regina showed up with lunch and I made her leave."

David chuckled, "Damn that girl holds a grudge when she doesn't get what she wants."

Emma joked, "I think I'm understanding why she never has a long-term relationship because if that happens anytime there's a disagreement there aren't many people who would put up with that. I love her though, but thanks for reminding me to send a menacing text to her."

David stood up, "Well I promised your mother we would watch a movie tonight so just stay out here and enjoy your beer and give Ruby hell!"

Emma smirked as she picked up her phone, "Thanks, Dad."

 _Emma: Wtf!_

 _Ruby: ?_

 _Emma: You know exactly what I'm talking about._

 _Ruby: Can't say that I do._

 _Emma: Whatever, you're such a pussyblock._

 _Ruby: You kiss your girlfriend with that dirty mouth?_

 _Emma: She's not my girlfriend … yet._

 _Ruby: Keep telling yourself that, Ems. I was spying on you two before I came out of the office … major eyefucking. It was like watching the beginning of a porno._

 _Emma: It might've been if you hadn't sent in the big guns._

 _Ruby: Daddy Dearest? Please if I wanted the big guns I would've sent in MM and given her a stroke._

 _Emma: Beer literally just came out of my nose._

 _Ruby: Tramp! Where did you get beer?_

 _Emma: Daddy Dearest._

 _Ruby: Any chance I can come over? You know smooth things over with you?_

 _Emma: Ha! You know you just want my beer!_

 _Ruby: You're right._

 _Emma: You coming?_

 _Ruby: Be there in 5!_

Emma couldn't be mad at her friend for long but that didn't mean she wasn't going to give her some major shit once she got here. She decided on one last text before Ruby showed up.

 _Emma: Miss you already._

 _Regina: You have no idea how much it's taking not to come see you right now!_

 _Emma: Damn! I just invited Ruby over or I'd take you up on that._

 _Regina: Are you punishing her?_

 _Emma: Something like that._

 _Regina: LOL. Well, goodnight then. Maybe we can do something tomorrow?_

 _Emma: Sounds perfect._

* * *

A/N: I'm hoping to get the updates back on a regular schedule soon. Please review!


	6. Think I'm In Love

A/N: Since you all have waited so patiently I have a treat for you this snowy Saturday evening ... 2 chapters!

Summary: Regina has dinner with Emma's parents. Ruby, Kathryn and Hook finally meet. Both ladies have an important conversation with their best friends.

Chapter 6 song: Think I'm In Love - Eddie Money

* * *

A few weeks had passed and everything between Emma and Regina was still new and exciting. They spent any free time they had together which often lead to the complaining of Ruby and Kathryn. Ruby and Kathryn's teasing had not died down and both Emma and Regina feared for the day they would come together.

Emma stood in the kitchen with her mother one afternoon. Regina was supposed to come over for dinner to properly meet Emma's parents that evening. Regina had already met David obviously but he kept the details from Mary Margaret; he just said that he ran into her at the shop and she seemed like a very nice girl. Emma was grateful for that. Her father told her that it wasn't a lie; it was just telling her mother what she needed to hear. David had always been more lax when it came to everything about Emma. He knew she was a good person and responsible, why not let her live a little. Mary Margaret, on the other hand, seemed to hold Emma to this impossible pedestal, although since the conversation before Emma's first date with Regina some of that behavior had dwindled. Mary Margaret wasn't forcing college on Emma anymore but she still had high expectations about other things in her life. That made Emma nervous about this dinner.

Mary Margaret spoke up breaking Emma's train of thought, "Why don't you invite Ruby over for dinner as well?"

Emma snapped, "Are you crazy?!"

Mary Margaret raised an eyebrow of disapproval at Emma's sudden outburst.

Emma ducked her head and sighed, "It's just Ruby teases me enough, Regina doesn't need to be subjected to both you and Ruby on the same night."

Mary Margaret smirked, "You really like Regina, don't you? I've never seen you like this before not even with … the trampy one."

Emma shook her head, "Lily, Mom, Lily. You are allowed to speak her name it's not like Beetlejuice if you say her name a few times she's going to suddenly appear."

Mary Margaret exhaled in frustration, "I'm sorry I don't think she deserves to have her name spoken in this house after what she did to you!"

Emma knew Mary Margaret hadn't liked Lily even before she freaked out stating she wasn't a lesbian after they had been together for six months and then Lily and her family mysteriously left town without warning. Emma just hoped Mary Margaret wasn't going to be tough on Regina as some kind of weird payback to Lily. Regina was not Lily and her mother needed to know that.

Emma swallowed hard before speaking, "Mom, I need you to know Regina is not Lily. Please give her a fair chance."

Mary Margaret dropped her jaw and placed her hand over her chest, "Of course I will, Emma, I'm not going to attack someone for no reason."

Emma looked at her mother with a raised eyebrow questioning her last statement.

Mary Margaret sighed, "Ok so I have been known to attack people for no reason when I get emotional, but I'm getting better I haven't bothered you about college since our last talk have I?"

Emma patted her mom on the shoulder, "You're right you are doing better and I appreciate it. Now I'm going to meet Hook I'll see you later."

* * *

Emma met up with Hook down by the pier where she had taken Regina for their first date, it turned out Hook loved the water and the view as well.

They sat on a bench overlooking the water and Emma suddenly asked, "So are you ever going to tell me what you did to Robin?"

Hook let out a dry chuckle, "Mate, I just took care of the problem. He wasn't going to listen to reason so I had to make him understand."

Emma continued to stare out over the water, "You know you didn't have to it was my problem, not yours."

Hook bowed his head, "I was just afraid he wouldn't stop. I didn't want it to get any worse than the black eye. Besides I'm cheering for you and Regina. Not just because she's a premium woman either. I've seen you two together and even though mostly from a distance there's something there and I want you two to have the best chance."

Emma took all this in maybe Hook was right. Regina did tell Emma about the confrontation she had with Robin the day of their first date. Emma didn't want to think about what might've happened if that teacher hadn't stepped in. Either way, Robin hadn't bothered either of them since, seemed like Hook was to thank for that.

Emma cleared her throat, "We need to make plans soon."

Hook nudged Emma, "Because we aren't doing anything right now, love?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "No ass, with Regina. She wants to do something to thank you for the art museum and I kind of do too … well, I did until a minute ago."

Hook nodded and after a few moments said, "So tonight she's having dinner with your parents?"

Emma smiled, "Yup."

Hook whistled, "That's a big step, mate."

Emma nodded, "I know especially with my mom."

Hook laughed, "As long as you don't try to get it on at the dinner table like the garage incident you should be fine."

Emma shook her head at Hook he gave her a hard time but it was much different than her relationship with Ruby. Ruby wanted all the details Hook just wanted to poke fun at the moments like that. Granted she loved Ruby but Hook had been the most supportive of her relationship with Regina. She really wanted to do something special to thank him for that but first, she had a dinner to get through.

* * *

Emma pulled up in Regina's driveway and walked toward the front door. She agreed to pick Regina up trying to keep things as date like as possible for the evening. She knocked on the door and waited for it to open. Her palms were sweaty and she felt like she was going to throw up. She wasn't even this nervous for their first date but she was nervous for Regina to meet her mother. Regina had tried to reassure Emma that no matter what happened she wouldn't let Mary Margaret scare her off.

The front door opened and out came Regina looking absolutely breathtaking, "Wow!" Was all Emma could breathe out.

Regina smirked at Emma's face. She'd put on this pair of jeans specifically for Emma because the last time she'd worn them she saw the effect they had on her. Regina leaned forward and captured Emma's lips with hers, she gently sucked on Emma's bottom lip when she leaned back from the kiss eliciting a satisfied moan from Emma.

Emma's hands immediately went around Regina's waist and pulled her in close. She loved just holding onto Regina.

Regina husked into Emma's ear, "Did I properly distract you from this dinner with your mother?"

Emma lightly chuckled, "Possibly. Want to go get a hotel instead of going to dinner though?"

Regina pulled back from Emma and playfully smacked her arm, "No. We promised your parents we would be there."

Regina then took Emma's hand in hers and pulled a groaning Emma toward the truck.

Emma parked in her driveway a few minutes later and just sat there not saying a word. Regina looked over and saw that it looked like Emma wasn't making an effort to move any time soon. Regina scooted over on the bench seat and got as close to Emma as she could. Regina took her right hand and caressed the left side of Emma's face and turned Emma's head toward her so she could look her in the eye.

As Emma leaned into Regina's touch and visibly relaxed Regina reiterated, "Emma Nolan, I already told you no matter what happens in there it's not going to change how I feel about you. I meant it. Now let's go meet your mother and hope my second introduction to your father is less traumatizing than the first."

Emma smiled, "Ok let's go."

Emma took Regina's hand in hers and walked the short distance from the driveway, up the front porch steps and to the front door. Emma opened the door and lead Regina inside.

Once Emma shut the front door she called out, "Mom? Dad? Regina is here."

David and Mary Margaret came into view and smiled at the couple.

David held out his hand and took Regina's, "It's a pleasure to see you again, Regina."

Regina smiled, "Same to you, David."

Regina turned toward Mary Margaret who said, "Regina, I'm Mary Margaret. It's a pleasure to meet you. Welcome to our home and please make yourself comfortable."

Part of the way through dinner Mary Margaret started asking Regina questions to get to know her and they landed on the subject of college. Emma rolled her eyes and guessed if her mother couldn't live out her dreams through her she was apparently now going to do it through Regina.

Mary Margaret smiled, "What would you like to major in?"

Regina took a sip of water and responded, "Journalism."

Mary Margaret took a bite of her chicken and once she swallowed stated, "That sounds nice, dear. Where you think you'll go?"

Regina cleared her throat, "I'm not sure yet I've applied to a few places but haven't really thought about it other than that."

Mary Margaret sighed, "I wish Emma would've decided to go to college."

Regina felt Emma tense beside her and put her hand on Emma's thigh and squeezed it in reassurance underneath the table. Regina smiled, "I actually think it's admirable that Emma is choosing the path less traveled. She has a wonderful skill set, a trust with the customers and hopefully, won't have a mountain of debt in four years like I will."

Emma placed her hand over Regina's that was on her thigh and thought, _I've never met anyone that could navigate my mother so gracefully._

Mary Margaret squinted and took a sip of her wine, "I never really thought of it that way. I do worry though if something happens to the business she won't have something to fall back on."

Regina shrugged, "Honestly there is always that risk no matter what you do. Even if the business does fail, which I'm certain that it won't, Emma has a skill set she could take to another garage."

Mary Margaret pursed her lips in thought, "Well you have me there, Regina."

Emma and David made eye contact over the table silently communicating with one another that Mary Margaret had finally met her match. David winked at Emma and mouthed, _great job kiddo_ , at her. Emma sighed in contentment that dinner went surprisingly well and there was no bloodshed.

* * *

After dinner, Emma found herself on the porch waiting for Regina. Regina had offered to help Mary Margaret clean up in the kitchen. If Regina hadn't already won her over at dinner that would've been the second way to do it, so now Regina was just collecting bonus points.

Emma was interrupted from her thoughts by Regina, "There you are. I was wondering where you snuck off to."

Emma smiled up at Regina and patted the space on the porch swing next to her. Regina didn't need more of an invitation than that. She sat down next to Emma and snuggled into her side as Emma wrapped an arm around her.

Emma kissed Regina's temple and teased, "I never would've guessed before we started dating that you were a cuddler."

Regina hummed in pleasure, "Yeah well before you I wasn't. I think you put a spell on me."

After a few minutes of silence, Emma spoke up, "Thank you."

Regina, had her eyes closed as she laid against Emma's chest, "What for?"

Emma rambled, "For dinner, for winning over my mother which is no easy task, for being you."

Regina opened her eyes and leaned up just enough to see Emma's face and smirked, "If your parents weren't just inside I'd think you were trying to seduce me, Emma Nolan."

Emma wiggled her eyebrows and chuckled, "Oh don't you know I'm just waiting until they go to bed and I'm going to sneak you in my room and have my way with you?"

Regina laughed and settled herself back against Emma's chest and they just sat on the porch swinging back and forth. The only sounds that could be heard were crickets and the creak from the porch swing. Emma hoped that her future held a lot more of these nights with Regina Mills because she was fairly certain she was falling for her.

* * *

It was their one month anniversary and Emma was stuck at the shop. She'd tried to get off but she had requested so much time off lately that her dad hadn't spent a lot of time at home and she felt bad. Regina told her not to worry about it, they didn't need some flashy date all they needed was some time together. So that was how they ended up in the garage just the two of them on a Friday night while Emma worked on a few cars.

Emma was under the hood of an Impala and lightly cursed under her breath. Regina was sitting on a stool flipping through a magazine and noticed how tense Emma was, she knew it was because Emma was upset that this was how they were spending their one month anniversary.

Regina got off the stool and walked up behind Emma and wrapped her arms around her. Emma instantly relaxed against her and leaned into Regina as Regina kissed behind the shell of Emma's right ear. Regina noticed how Emma was responding so she started gently sucking on her earlobe which earned her a turned on sigh.

Regina smiled and gently bit Emma's earlobe before removing her mouth, "Now that I have you right where I want you …"

Emma moaned out, "Turned on?"

Regina seductively chuckled and rested her head between Emma's neck and shoulder, "Well that wasn't my original intention but I'm glad I have that effect on you."

Emma leaned back further into Regina and wiggled her butt into Regina's pelvic area and this earned Emma a pleasured moan this time.

Regina giggled, "There's the Nolan I know. Now, will you stop stressing over our anniversary and see no matter where we are we'll have a good time as long as we're together?"

Emma nodded.

Regina pressed a quick kiss to her neck and released her grip on Emma, "Good I'm going to go to the deli to grab us some dinner. Do you want your usual?"

Emma grabbed her screwdriver and went back to her work, "Yes, dear."

A few hours later after they were done eating and Emma was closing up the shop Regina found herself staring at a pin-up girl calendar hung up in the garage. She wondered if this was Emma's or David's. She also wondered if this was the type of girl Emma was interested in if she should try to look like a pin-up girl for her.

Emma was in the back storage room and came out to find Regina posing like a model on the hood of a Mustang. Emma's jaw dropped.

Regina propped herself up on her elbows and husked, "Well, well, Emma Nolan, does that mean I've successfully turned into one of your pin-up girls?"

Emma smirked; two could play this game. She walked toward Regina and gave her a long sensuous kiss and when she pulled back she whispered against Regina's lips, "Nope. You're even better."

As Emma walked away and continued to clean up Regina was left on the Mustang with her thoughts, _Emma Nolan I think I'm in love_.

* * *

Emma and Regina decided if they were going to do something to thank Hook; they might as well bite the bullet and invite Ruby and Kathryn out as well, everyone had to meet eventually. They all met up at Mario's Pizzeria.

Ruby spoke up first, "So, Kathryn, can you believe all of the eyefucking that constantly goes on between the two of them? I swear they are having sex all the time in their heads."

Regina laughed and rubbed Emma's back who hid her face in her hands.

Kathryn smirked at Ruby, "I know and I hardly ever see Regina anymore."

Ruby nodded in agreement, "Well at least you've only lost Regina to Emma. I've lost Emma to Regina and Hook." Ruby said the last part as she threw a look toward Hook who was sitting at the end of the table.

Hook held up his hands in surrender, "Hey mate, I was just there to help out. I'm not trying to take your place as her best friend."

Ruby smiled at Hook, "Wow who would've thought the gangster pirate would've given up so easily?" Ruby turned to Emma, "What have you done to him?"

Emma took a sip of her Coke, "Must you start something with everyone at the table?"

Ruby put a hand over in chest in mock shock, "Excuse you I have yet to start anything with the wonderful Kathryn next to me!"

The teasing continued throughout dinner and Ruby and Kathryn had now gone over to a pinball machine leaving Hook, Regina and Emma at the table.

Emma finished off her Coke and grumbled, "Why is there no alcohol in this drink?"

Regina chuckled, "It hasn't been that bad."

Hook smiled and gestured toward Ruby and Kathryn, "Emma, remember when you told Regina that you didn't think the town was quite ready for the destruction the two of them would cause? Should we be concerned that they are now whispering in each other's ears and they aren't anywhere near us?"

Emma rubbed a hand over her forehead, "I imagine they are just planning our demise."

Regina playfully smacked Emma across the chest, "Stop. They are getting along that's what we should be thankful for."

Emma chuckled, "You say that now but when the restaurant is on fire in five minutes."

Hook snorted and almost choked on his water.

Just then Regina's phone buzzed. She looked down to see a text from Kathryn and wrinkled her brow in confusion.

 _Kathryn: You're in love, aren't you?_

Regina was shocked at the bluntness of the text, actually no she wasn't this was Kathryn but she was shocked that Kathryn sent this as she was sitting next to Emma. She and Emma hadn't had this conversation yet and this wasn't the way she wanted it brought up with the potential wandering eye to her phone. Regina pocketed her phone and decided to deal with it later.

* * *

At the end of the evening Hook bid all the ladies farewell as Kathryn and Regina and Ruby and Emma went two separate ways.

Emma had her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket as she and Ruby walked back to her house.

Ruby decided to break the silence, "So … Kathryn is cute."

Emma threw Ruby a sideways glance, "Don't."

Ruby sighed, "Don't what ... be myself?"

Emma snapped, "Exactly!"

Ruby grabbed Emma by the arm and stopped her, "Ok what is with the attitude?"

Emma looked up at the night sky avoiding Ruby's gaze, "I just know how you are with relationships and I don't want you to pull that shit on Regina's best friend."

Ruby shook her head as she came to a realization, "Oh my God!"

Emma made eye contact with Ruby, "What?"

Ruby smiled, "You're in love with Regina. This is serious, Em."

Emma turned around and started walking again. After a few minutes of silence, "Regina and I haven't talked about it yet. I don't want to say it too soon and fuck it all up."

Ruby bumped into Emma as they walked, "Look it will be fine. But if I explore something with Kathryn I promise not to leave it all weird and make unnecessary drama."

Emma glanced at her best friend, "Thanks."

Ruby teased, "Well you know since you had to go and fall in love it's the least I could do."

Emma giggled at her friend and before they knew it they were talking about the two women in their lives and wondered what would come of the future.

* * *

Regina and Kathryn walked toward Kathryn's house. Kathryn noticed how quiet Regina was, "So are we going to talk about the text I sent you?"

Regina steeled her jaw, "Well I am a little pissed that you sent it while I was right next to Emma. When she and I have that discussion I'd prefer it not be from her accidentally seeing a text from my best friend. I want it to be an open and honest discussion between the two of us with zero pressure."

Kathryn sighed, "I'm sorry I didn't even think about that. I just looked over from the game with Ruby and I've never seen you look so content before and it just clicked. How long have you known?"

Regina continued to look straight ahead as she walked, "Is it too cliche if I say the first date?"

Kathryn chuckled, "A little."

Regina smirked, "It is somewhere between that perfect evening and Emma telling me I was even better than a pin-up calendar girl."

Kathryn replied, "Wow the girl has moves."

Regina said, "Funny thing is I don't think they're moves. With anyone else, I would think so but everything about her just feels so … real."

Kathryn looked over at her best friend and realized for the first time in their lives she seemed genuinely happy. She hoped Emma Nolan was the real deal because if not well there would be hell to pay.


	7. Leather and Lace

Summary: Emma and Regina take their relationship to the next level.

Chapter 7 song - Leather and Lace - Stevie Nicks and Don Henley

* * *

It was a busy Saturday at the shop and Emma was on her own. Her parents went out of town for the weekend. Ruby was there badgering Emma because she had a date with Regina tonight.

Ruby stood next to Emma watching her work on a Ford Ranger, "So you're telling me that tonight isn't going to be the night you two stop eyefucking and start fucking for real?"

Emma glared at her friend sideways, "No I hadn't planned on it and do you always have to be so crass?"

Ruby rolled her eyes, "Fine you didn't plan on making love to your woman this evening when she's cooking for you and you will be alone in your house sans parents?"

Emma just let out a frustrated sigh and continued her work.

Ruby scuffed her shoe on the pavement, "You know you're a dumbass if you don't take advantage of this situation, right?"

Emma stood up and pointed at Ruby with the socket wrench she was holding, "Look I'm not like you I just can't fuck random people at the drop of a hat there are feelings involved here!"

Ruby shook her head, "Emma, first off, not random people this is Regina the woman you've been dating for over a month now. I think some devout Christians in this town haven't even waited that long."

Emma knew her friend was right she turned around and threw the socket wrench against the pavement of the garage floor as she rested her hands on her hips and lowered her head. In a small voice, she said, "I just … I just wanted it to be special."

Ruby sighed and walked over to her best friend and took her by the shoulders, "Look it will be. I've seen you two together; there are so many feelings that I'm afraid they are going to rub off on me." That earned Ruby the small smile she had been waiting for, "I know that Lily messed you up, hell it messed all of us close to you up but this isn't going to crumble to the ground, you know? In fact, with the damage you just did to that poor socket wrench I think it will be a much-needed release."

Emma shook her head at her friend she knew she was right but she just wasn't sure she was ready yet.

* * *

Kathryn stood in Emma's kitchen with Regina as she made sure she had everything ready for dinner tonight.

Kathryn glanced at her best friend, "So … romantic dinner, no parents?"

Regina smirked, "Maybe, we'll see what happens."

Kathryn sighed, "Honey, I feel like you've been waiting for over a month to see what happens. It's not that you two aren't sexually compatible you've been almost caught and not to mention being in the same room with you two is awkward for the rest of us at times."

Regina tucked her hair behind her ear and sat down at the kitchen table.

Kathryn joined her, "Look I know it's not because you've never been with a woman there was Mal. Wait … does Emma know about Mal?"

Regina shook her head, "No but we've really only talked about our last exes. She knows about Robin, I know about Lily beyond that there hasn't been a tremendous amount of ex-talk, which I'm grateful for by the way."

Kathryn prodded, "You don't think she thinks you're anxious about being with a woman, do you?"

Regina replied, "No I don't think that's an issue. I mean we've done things Kathryn we just haven't gone all the way. She told me in the beginning that this was special, I think this is just what it's like to be courted."

Kathryn smiled, "When in the hell did your life become a romance novel?"

Regina playfully smacked Kathryn's arm, "Stop."

After a few minutes of silence, "I think the real question is what is going on with you and Ruby? I know you two have been hanging out without Emma and I."

Kathryn blushed, "I'm not sure. I'm just enjoying the ride, for now, it's been mostly innocent so far."

Regina teased, "Oh so should I be inquiring about your sex life then too?"

Kathryn rolled her eyes, "No we've only hung out twice without you guys, if we hit a month and nothing happens we'll revisit this conversation."

* * *

Emma walked in from the shop later than she planned. She had texted Regina to let her know in case she needed to rearrange something for dinner. As she made her way into the kitchen she saw Regina taking a lasagna out of the oven.

Emma joked, "You know if you weren't in my mom's apron this might be quite sexy."

Regina placed the lasagna pan on the stove and turned around and bantered right back, "Oh, should I just be naked next time?"

Emma chuckled, "As hot as that sounds it also sounds like a potential trip to the ER so I'm going to go with no."

Regina leaned forward to give Emma a kiss.

Emma pulled away before it could get too heated, "Sorry, I'm just gross from the garage I'm going to take a shower and I'll be right down."

Regina nodded, "You need anything else? I'm sure you're exhausted, especially since you stayed late."

Emma smiled, "No this dinner is more than enough. I just hope I'll be able to stay awake throughout a whole movie afterward."

Regina shrugged, "As long as I get to be in your arms while you sleep it's not a bad deal."

Emma winked, "Of course."

Regina smiled as Emma went upstairs and thought, _I could get used to this domestic scene._

* * *

The evening ended like Emma said it would. Regina was lying in Emma's grip on her bed as Emma snored softly. Regina realized the movie was over so she turned off the TV and settled back into Emma so she could get some sleep.

Emma woke up the next morning when the sun crept through the window and hit her face. As soon as she opened her eyes though she saw the most beautiful woman in the world next to her looking as spectacular as ever even while she slept. Emma studied her face and realized that Ruby was right what she and Regina had was special so them connecting in the most intimate way she knew wasn't going to hurt them was it?

Regina had her eyes closed but felt eyes on her, when she opened them she found Emma staring. Regina smirked, "Like what you see, Nolan?"

Emma simply nodded her head. Regina felt the tension in the room change and she knew what was about to happen as her heart thumped rapidly in her chest.

Emma licked her lips as she leaned forward and pressed Regina into the mattress. She rolled on top of her and nestled herself between Regina's legs. Emma looked into Regina's eyes for any sign of hesitation but all she saw were lust blown pupils. Emma started sucking Regina's neck just below her left ear and then she slowly licked down to her collarbone. Regina moaned and her hips lifted up off the mattress and pressed against Emma's center.

Emma lifted up slightly and ran her hands down Regina's sides until they were at the hem of Regina's shirt. Regina leaned forward as Emma slid the shirt over Regina's head and threw it onto the floor. Regina did not immediately lay back down she also took this as an opportunity to discard Emma of her tank. Once Emma's shirt was on the floor next to Regina's there was a small smile between the two of them before their lips crashed together and Emma lowered Regina back down onto the mattress.

Emma reached between their bodies and took a handful of Regina's bra-clad breast in her right hand. Regina wasn't one to not reciprocate but she wanted skin-on-skin contact as she reached around and skillfully unclasped Emma's bra with one hand. Regina's movement had been so fluid that Emma didn't notice until her bra dangled and brushed against the hand on Regina's breast. The motion was enough to make Emma detach her lips from Regina's and look down. Once she noticed what had been done she glanced back up at Regina who giggled. Emma took her bra off the rest of the way and haphazardly threw it over her head so she could work on Regina's but Regina already had hers hanging from her left index finger when Emma turned back.

Emma grabbed the hanging object and tossed it over her head as she said, "Impatient much?"

Regina smirked, "You have no idea."

Regina then leaned forward and took Emma's left nipple in her mouth leaving Emma temporarily stunned and breathless. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's back as she ran her tongue down Emma's washboard abs. Emma moaned and arched her back in pleasure. Regina started undoing Emma's button and zipper on her jeans.

Emma regained composure and saw that Regina was undoing her pants. Emma laughed, "Fuck it." As she reached down and helped Regina. Once undone Emma started kicking off her jeans and underwear she saw Regina taking care of her own.

Regina chuckled at Emma's hastiness, "Who's impatient now?"

Emma smirked, "Don't you even start, Miss Ab Licker! I was trying to hold it together a bit longer."

Regina surveyed Emma in all her naked glory with a raised eyebrow, "Just get over here."

Emma didn't need to be told twice. Their lips crashed together once more but the sensation was all new with breasts and cores flush against each other. Regina flipped their positions and she hovered briefly over an astonished Emma before she licked a path down the valley of Emma's breasts further down her amazing abs until stopping right before a warm, wet center.

Regina looked up and made brief eye contact with Emma before placing a gentle kiss just above her clit. Regina swiped her tongue gently over Emma's bundle of nerves which earned her a sigh and a lift of Emma's hips off the bed. Regina smiled into slick heat as she licked down the length of Emma's sex. Quickly Regina started an exploration of Emma's folds and thought _she tastes amazing._

Emma was experiencing a pleasure unlike anything before. She'd had sex before but nothing like this. Emma was generally the giver in those situations but to feel this wanted and special was taking her to new heights of ecstasy.

Emma started writhing beneath Regina when Regina moved her tongue back up to her clit and inserted two fingers into her recently abandoned entrance. Regina began pumping in and out and knew Emma was close as her walls were clenching around her skilled fingers.

A sweat covered Emma started running her fingers through Regina's dark hair she knew she was close, "Fuck! Regina! Yes, right there don't stop!"

Emma let go with one final scream. Regina didn't pull out immediately but slowed to a gentle pace and let her lover come down. Once Emma's breathing had shallowed out Regina kissed her way back up Emma's slick sweaty body until they were face to face.

Regina threw a protective arm and thigh over Emma and held her as she left small pecks on Emma's temple.

Emma finally regained some composure but still could only get out a breathless, "Amazing."

Regina smiled and ran her hands through unruly blonde locks, "Thank you."

Emma laughed, "No, I'm definitely the one who should be thanking you. Give me a few moments and I will definitely be returning the favor."

* * *

Hours were spent touching, tasting and exploring each other's bodies to map out waves of pleasure. Emma was glad her parents weren't due home until this evening because she was definitely enjoying the time she and Regina had spent together and the time they still had available to them. She was glad their first time wasn't rushed and heated and they had ample time to really get to know each other's bodies.

Emma was spooning Regina from behind as she continued to kiss and lick Regina's neck and shoulders. Emma's right hand took on a now familiar path as it inched slowly down Regina's flat stomach to wet curls attempting to hide a sensitive nub.

Regina jumped slightly when Emma's thumb grazed her clit and let out a low sultry chuckle, "Sweetheart, I need a few moments, but I'm glad you have amazing stamina."

Emma smiled into Regina's neck, "I never ever want to leave this bed. Why did I think we needed to wait? We could've been doing this for over a month."

Regina hummed, "Waiting was actually nice. For once I knew someone was interested in me for more than my body."

Emma continued on with wet open-mouthed kisses down Regina's right arm, "I might be strictly interested in your body now."

Regina reached around and slapped Emma on her bare ass.

Emma let out an 'oof' sound as she licked the shell of Regina's ear and whispered, "Do that again."

Regina chuckled, "You're insatiable."

Emma kissed her shoulder once more, "Only because I have the most beautiful woman in the world in my bed."

Regina turned in Emma's arms to face her, "You don't need to compliment me anymore to win me over, Nolan, you've got me."

Emma smiled and closed her eyes, "Who said I'm complimenting you to win you over? I speak the truth, woman."

Regina caressed the right side of Emma's face and sighed, "What did I do to deserve you?"

Emma sleepily responded, "I ask myself that every day, Regina."

Regina leaned forward and pecked Emma on the nose as they drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

A few hours later Regina was sitting on the side of Emma's bed getting dressed.

Emma was still in bed underneath the sheets and said, "You know you don't have to go."

Regina turned to look at Emma, "My father is probably wondering where I am."

Emma grabbed one of Regina's hands and pulled her back down on the bed so Regina's head was lying on Emma's chest, "He hasn't texted you yet. Maybe he's still working. Come on if you stay I promise to get dressed and I'll take you out."

Regina sighed she didn't want to burst this little fantasy of theirs either, "Better idea. How about you get a shower and come home with me and we'll cook dinner together and eat with my father."

Emma raised her eyebrow, "How about a counter offer: you join me in the shower and then we'll go to your house and cook?"

Regina smirked and leaned up and kissed Emma on the lips, "Emma, you have yourself a deal."

Emma got out of bed in a flash with Regina chasing close behind as clothes trailed the floor on the way to the bathroom.

* * *

A/N: I hope the first time was great. I was a bit nervous writing this as it was my first sex scene. Let me know what you think.


	8. Head Over Heels

A/N: Sorry for the delay but you get two chapters today. We're getting close to the end. After these two chapters there's one more and then a two part epilogue.

Summary: Emma and Regina hit a bump in the road, but will it lead them to admit their true feelings?

Chapter 8 song - Head Over Heels - Tears For Fears

* * *

It had been four months of bliss. After they consummated their relationship Emma and Regina found yet another level of happiness. That was until one fateful afternoon when Emma freaked out and ran from everything.

Emma and Regina walked into Regina's house after school one day. Regina was going through the mail and found a letter from Yale. Regina furrowed her brow as she opened it, she'd applied there on a whim more than anything. She never expected to get in but further review of the letter showed that she had been accepted if she chose to go there.

Emma was grabbing a Coke from the fridge and sat down at the kitchen table when she noticed the look on Regina's face, "What's wrong?"

Regina was taken out of her daze by Emma's voice and shook her head, "Oh nothing's wrong just a letter from one of the colleges I applied to, Yale. I've been accepted. I kind of just applied on a whim I never expected to hear anything back from them."

Emma's heart dropped to her stomach. She was nauseous and felt like the room was closing in on her. Emma was so caught up in the wonderfulness of everything that she forgot about Regina leaving to go to college. This was it, it was over. Regina would leave and say of course she was coming back and college wouldn't affect their relationship but everyone knew that line was complete bullshit. Emma should just detach from Regina now instead of growing even closer in the few months before school ended and summer.

Regina folded the letter and placed it on the table but not before she noticed the lost and pained look on Emma's face, "Emma?"

Emma stood abruptly and stammered, "I have to go. I totally forgot I needed to go to the garage early."

Regina was left in the kitchen confused at Emma's behavior. Emma never left so hastily before and she always kissed Regina goodbye. Regina shook her head and thought, _I'll question her about that later._ But then Regina walked to the front door to see if she could catch her but Emma was gone, she picked up her phone and sent a quick text.

 _Regina: You forgot your kiss, Nolan._

Emma rode her bike to the corner store where she knew they didn't ID for beer. Emma walked in and went straight to the beer cooler and got a 12-pack. She went to the counter and the guy indeed rang her up without question. Emma threw her payment on the counter and left the store with one mission on her mind: drink Regina Mills away.

Emma didn't go far just somewhere she wouldn't be bothered. She knew her dad was closing early tonight and told Emma she didn't need to come in so she knew no one would look for her there. She parked her bike around back just in case and unstrapped the 12-pack from the seat. Emma unlocked the back door and sat in the office in the dark as she opened the first can. The first beer was gone in a matter of seconds, she crushed the can and haphazardly threw it on the floor and went for her second.

Emma momentarily glanced at her phone and read Regina's text and thought, _I left a lot more behind than a forgotten kiss, sweetheart._ She tossed it onto the desk and concentrated on her mission.

* * *

It had been hours and all of Regina's texts and calls had gone unanswered. This was definitely unlike Emma. She borrowed the Mercedes and drove past the garage and noticed that all the lights were off. Regina found this odd and drove by Emma's house which was dark as well. She drove back to her house and group texted Hook and Ruby.

 _Regina: Hey guys have you seen Emma? She left here suddenly hours ago and hasn't answered my calls or texts. I also drove by her house and the garage and both are dark. I'm just worried this is so unlike her._

 _Ruby: That is weird. I haven't heard from her at all._

 _Hook: Same here, loves._

 _Regina: What if something is wrong or am I just being paranoid?_

 _Hook: I'm sure everything will be fine. We'll let you know if we hear from her. Just stay put in case she comes to you._

 _Regina: Ok guys, thanks._

Hook's phone immediately rang and it was Ruby. He answered, "Ruby?"

Ruby snipped, "Wow that caller ID on your phone is working wonders."

Hook laughed, "Yeah. You're worried about Emma, aren't you?"

Ruby answered, "Of course I am. I texted her hours ago as well but didn't think anything of it until now. I figured her and Regina were just fucking each other's brains out again."

Hook thought for a few seconds, "How about I pick you up and we drive around and see if we can figure out what's going on?"

Ruby nodded even though she knew Hook couldn't see her, "Yeah do you remember my address?"

Hook replied, "Yup. See you soon, mate."

An hour later they had been driving around and hadn't had much more luck than Regina.

Hook cleared his throat, "You know Emma better than I do. What do you think freaked her out?"

Ruby sighed and continued to look out of the car window in case she spotted something, "I have no idea. It sounded like Emma took off after Regina opened her letter from Yale. I can't imagine Emma freaking out over that, I mean Regina going to college shouldn't be a shock at this point."

Hook scratched the scruff on his face, "Should we call Emma's parents?"

Ruby shook her head, "No, I want to find her first. There's no reason to involve them unless we really can't find her."

Hook slowly crept along the street, "Kathryn is with Regina, right?"

Ruby nodded, "Yeah."

Hook started a sentence but then slowly drifted off, "Oh that's good she shouldn't …"

Ruby turned to Hook when she noticed his sentence had trailed off, "What?"

Hook pulled into the parking lot of Nolan's Auto Service, "I thought I saw something in the back that looked like Emma's bike."

As Hook pulled around he parked behind what ended up being Emma's bike. Hook and Ruby got out of the car and noticed the back door of the garage was slightly ajar. They opened it and headed in but it was dark. Ruby got out her phone and used it as a flashlight until they came to the office to find Emma surrounded by at least ten beer cans.

Emma looked up, "Dammit! Did Regina send you guys?"

Ruby was furious, "No we came ourselves after she called because you weren't responding to anyone's calls or texts! What the actual fuck, Em?!"

Hook looked over Ruby's shoulder at his blonde friend and wondered why she felt the need to hide away, nothing about this evening made sense.

Emma kicked one of the discarded beer cans on the floor, "Regina's going to leave me just like Lily left me so I left her first."

Ruby threw her hands in the air, "Em, did you even talk to her after she opened that letter?" Ruby didn't let her friend answer, "NO! You fucking ran off not thinking about anyone but yourself! We've …" Ruby gestured between herself and Hook, " … been looking for you for half the night. Emma, I swear I love you but you do not use your head sometimes!"

Emma tried, "But …"

Ruby was on a roll, "No, Em!"

Emma had a flabbergasted look on her face as her friend with the red streak continued. She chanced a glance at Hook who just looked lost.

Ruby exhaled, "Look I'm going to call Kathryn and have her tell Regina you're ok and then we're going to decide how you're going to fix this."

Ruby walked out of the office and into the garage to make her call.

Emma looked at Hook who still hadn't said anything, "Why do you look so lost?"

Hook lifted his head up and leaned against the desk Emma was seated at, "I didn't know where you were. Ruby was freaking out, although she kept it together on the outside I could just feel her tension the whole time we've been looking for you. Regina, who I've never seen bothered by much of anything was scared tonight. Why all this, love?"

Emma asked, "Have you ever been dropped, Hook? And I don't just mean broken up with I mean lead to believe that your entire relationship with someone was a lie and then have them mysteriously disappear on you?"

Hook squinted, "You mean Lily? I know I wasn't around for that, mate, but Regina seems nothing like her from the stories I've heard."

Emma sighed, "I know she's not and I really should've talked to Regina like an adult but I had a panic attack thinking she was going to leave me. I just thought if I did it first it would save her the trouble. Regina's got this amazing life ahead of her and I don't want to hold her back."

Hook shook his head, "You really need to talk to Regina."

Ruby came back into her office with her phone in her hand, "Kathryn told Regina you're alright, you idiot."

Emma stood up and realized she was in no condition to drive, "Rubes, I'm going to walk to Regina's I gotta work some stuff out in my head before I talk to her."

Ruby nodded but then gestured around the room to the discarded beer cans. Before she could say anything though Hook jumped in, "We got this, mate, you just go talk to Regina and make everything right."

* * *

It took Emma 30 minutes to walk from the garage to Regina's house. Emma had sobered up a lot during the walk and not just from the alcohol, she sobered to the fact that she had been a goddamned idiot. Why on Earth would she think Regina would abandon her like Lily did but that was the thing about fear, sometimes it was irrational.

It was almost 2 AM and Emma couldn't remember if Henry was home or not. As she paced in front of the house she got an idea. It was a little cliche but hey sometimes that worked. She walked around to the back of the house and looked up at the window that was Regina's. There was no light on but Emma looked around for a small rock or a pebble to help her plan. Once she found a few she looked up at the window and gently tossed the pebble at the window and it made a light thump into the night. Emma waited a few moments and threw another one, this time Regina's light came on and she looked outside.

Regina was stunned to find a sheepish looking Emma with her hands in the front pockets of her jeans. She opened the window, "Emma?"

Emma let out a nervous, "Hi."

Regina shook herself out of the daze she was in at finding Emma outside her window and smirked, "Are you a teenage boy trying to get my attention now, Nolan?"

Emma let out a relieved sigh if Regina was joking maybe this would turn out alright, "Yeah well I definitely acted like one tonight. Also, I couldn't remember if your dad was home or not."

Regina motioned with her hand for Emma to come in through the window. Emma heaved herself up onto the ledge and Regina helped pull her through. Regina closed the window and turned around to face Emma.

Regina crossed her arms, "So are you going to tell me why you ran from my house this afternoon and why there was a manhunt because you wouldn't answer anyone?"

Emma sighed and with her hands in her front pockets looked at the floor, "I think I had a panic attack. I'm not certain. All I know is that you told me what that letter said and I knew you were going to leave me. I know you're not Lily but it's like I went back to that situation and everything was crashing down on me."

Regina went toward Emma and held Emma's face in her hands, "Emma, do you honestly think I'd go anywhere without discussing it with you first? I applied to Yale on a whim, it's doesn't mean I'm going to go there."

Emma looked into Regina's eyes with a questioning gaze.

Regina rubbed her thumb against Emma's lips, "Sweetheart, I already know where I'm going. I am commuting to USM in Portland. It's barely an hour away, I will be home every single night to see you, my dear, you aren't getting rid of me that quickly."

Emma was confused. She couldn't believe Regina was giving up a chance to go to one of the top schools in the country, "Why?"

Regina's eyes started to tear up, "Isn't it obvious, Emma Nolan?" Emma just continued to stare at Regina, "I'm hopelessly in love with you!"

Emma stumbled out the words, "Me? You love me?"

Regina bit her bottom lip and nodded.

Emma couldn't believe it, Regina Mills loved her! "Are you sure?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "If I wasn't I wouldn't have told you, idiot."

Emma shook her head, "No about commuting. I love you too, but Yale? You've giving up Yale for me? I don't want to stand in the way of a once in a lifetime opportunity for you. We can figure it out."

Regina grabbed Emma by the lapels of her leather jacket and pulled her closer, "Emma Nolan. I don't want Yale. The only lifetime opportunity I want is you!"

Emma smiled and wrapped her arms around Regina and pulled her in for a slow sensuous kiss. It wasn't heated, it was loving and tender and conveyed the emotions they both felt.

Regina pulled away and pressed her forehead to Emma's, "Just promise me in the future that you will talk to me about anything that is bothering you."

Emma nodded and went in for another kiss, this one a little more heated than the last. She pulled away briefly, "Is your dad home?"

Regina shook her head and Emma pushed her onto the bed, as they crashed onto it in a fit of laughter. Emma and Regina began undressing each other in between sated kisses. Once they were undressed Emma gently pushed Regina against the mattress letting her know she was taking the lead.

Emma wanted to show Regina how sorry she was for acting like an ass. She hovered over Regina's right side and spread Regina's legs slightly open with her right thigh. Emma leaned in for a kiss as her thigh collided with Regina's slick heat and it instantly made Emma wet with desire. Emma slowly kissed her way from Regina's lips to her jaw, then her neck, down to her collarbone. Emma stopped briefly between Regina's breasts and left a hot open-mouthed kiss.

Regina moaned in pleasure and tangled her hands in Emma's golden locks. Regina knew they weren't done with their talk but right now more than anything she needed to feel this. She knew the sex would be different this time after they said those three little words that mean so much. Regina's breath hitched and she arched her back as Emma had latched onto her left nipple.

Emma smiled into Regina's breast when she felt Regina lean up into her. Emma released Regina's left nipple with a pop and quickly moved to the other. Emma was flush to Regina's body as Regina kept pulling her closer and closer to her. Emma's right hand slinked down Regina's flat stomach and into wet curls. Gently Emma stroked her fingers from Regina's clit down the length of her slick heat and back up again.

Regina cried out. Emma had always been an attentive lover but something about this experience was driving her over the edge into new realms of pleasure. She felt Emma lick a path from her breasts back up to her neck where Emma covered her lips with hers and muffled a moan from Regina.

Emma pulled back from Regina and left an 'I love you' against her lips before she entered Regina with two fingers. Emma started a steady pace curling her fingers inside of her lover. Emma caressed Regina's clit with her thumb and continued to kiss her lips. Emma loved going down on Regina but she wanted to pleasure Regina and kiss her at the same time, this experience was so different from the others, not only because Emma wanted to show Regina how much she meant to her but those shared 'I love yous' just before changed everything.

It didn't take very long for Regina to scream out in ecstasy from her orgasm. Emma removed her fingers and cuddled into Regina's side as she came down. After a few minutes of silence, Regina broke the moment, "Emma, I was so scared tonight. I thought the worst. I drove past the garage and your house looking for you before I reached out to Hook and Ruby. Ruby must've sent Kathryn over because not long after she showed up on my doorstep and told me that Ruby and Hook went to look for you."

Emma lifted her head off of Regina's chest to look her in the eye, "I don't know what came over me. It's like I decided you were going to leave and just wanted to cut ties I guess, thinking it would be easier. I'm sorry if I broke your trust I will do anything to make it up to you."

Regina ran her right hand through blonde curls, "Em, I think we both know we've never felt anything this real. Let's try to avoid disasters if possible. I mean I'm not naive enough to think we won't have any disasters but today's could've been avoided. You have to talk to me."

Emma gave her a small frown, "I'm an idiot."

Regina leaned up and pressed her lips to Emma's and as she pulled away she said, "Yeah but you're my idiot."

* * *

Emma sat on Regina's bed with her back against the headboard holding the woman she loved in her arms. It felt so good to say that to Regina. Emma lowered her head to kiss Regina's neck and shoulders.

Regina let out a giggle, "Do you ever get tired of kissing me?"

Emma mumbled against her shoulder, "Nope and I never want to either."

Regina leaned further back into Emma enjoying the sensation.

Emma had a thought run through her head, it randomly popped up from time to time but she tried her best to keep it at bay. Regina told her to talk to her about anything bothering her though so maybe it was time, "Regina?"

Regina had her eyes closed as she was leaned back against Emma's naked chest, "Hmmmm?"

Emma cleared her throat, "I randomly think about your mom and what would've happened if she was still around and hadn't approved of me."

Regina's opened her eyes and turned her head slightly to look back at Emma, "You know Nolan, before you I always wanted to do right by my mother whether she was still alive or not. Her approval was always something I craved. You changed everything for me. Emma, I know we're both still young but something about this feels so right, I've never felt this way about anyone before. The way you make me feel I think would've overridden my need for Mother's approval. Besides my father adores you."

Emma leaned down and pecked Regina's cheek, "I'm glad I got you to see you deserved to live up to your own expectations."

Regina smiled and hummed in pleasure from the kiss she just received from Emma, "I struggled with it until you showed me that painting, between that and the speech you gave how could I argue?"

Emma sighed in contentment and thought, _I'm good enough for her. Apparently, I have been since the beginning. We're healing each other._

* * *

A/N: As always I love to hear your thoughts.


	9. Get Down On It

A/N: I don't know if there's an official ship name for Ruby and Kathryn but I've dubbed it WolfPrincess.

Summary: Regina wants to go to prom but Emma seems disinterested or does Emma just have another grand gesture up her sleeve?

Chapter 9 song - Get Down On It - Kool & The Gang

* * *

Prom was slowly approaching and Emma was acting very nonchalant about it. Regina really wanted to go but Emma seemed to think it wasn't important. Regina thought it would be wonderful to have a night of dancing in Emma's arms. They were in each other's arms all the time but dancing would be a first for them. Every time Regina brought it up though Emma said it was just a cliche night where everyone got dressed up and talked about how much they were going to miss high school, she wasn't going to miss it one bit because she was looking forward to their future together, not the past.

What Regina didn't know though was that Emma was cooking up a surprise of her own. Emma had enlisted Ruby, Kathryn and Hook to help her with a surprise promposal. The four of them sat at Mario's Pizzeria strategizing.

"I really want it to be special." Emma took a drink of her Coke and continued, "I still feel the need to make up for the college incident."

Kathryn spoke up, "I still haven't completely forgiven you for that, Nolan."

Ruby patted Kathryn's right thigh under the table, "Me either, you're such a dumbass sometimes."

Emma glared at the shit-eating grin on her friend's face. Ruby, while she had her reasons to be upset, was showboating in front of Kathryn. They weren't an official couple, as in neither one of them said it, but everyone knew they were. Emma was certain at this point in the short period they had been together that they were having sex more than she and Regina were, which was some feat. Emma was happy for her friend this was the longest Ruby had been with anyone that she could remember she just didn't understand their reluctance of saying they were in a relationship.

Hook sat down his slice of pepperoni, "Mate, I have to ask, and maybe this is my stupid male logic but why is throwing Regina off track about prom a good idea? What if this blows up in your face? Then not only will you have the college incident but you'll also have the prom incident."

Kathryn gestured across the table at Hook, "Em, I'm with Hookster here."

Emma cleared her throat, "Ok let me lay out my plan and maybe I'll win you guys back to my side."

Ruby smirked, "No chance, loser!"

Emma smiled at her friend and rolled her eyes at her weird way of showing affection.

Kathryn smacked Ruby across the chest with her right arm, "Behave!"

Ruby leaned over and gave Kathryn a wet kiss on the cheek and pulled back yelling, "Never!"

Emma and Hook snickered across the table at their friends antics.

Kathryn pushed Ruby away, "Lay it on us, Nolan."

Emma smiled and revealed her plan.

* * *

An hour later Kathryn excused herself. She kissed Ruby and said, "Well I'm going to go see Regina while you three continue to work out your end of the details."

Ruby watched as Kathryn walked out of the restaurant and down the street with a dreamy look on her face. Hook and Emma exchanged a knowing glance.

Emma finally broke Ruby's daze, "When are you finally going to make it official with her?"

Ruby feigned innocence as she picked up the dessert menu, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Emma looked at Hook as he decided to take a stab at it, "Love, it's obvious to everyone you're falling for Kathryn."

Ruby stared at Hook and Emma like a deer caught in the headlights, "Seriously?"

Emma smiled at her naive friend. Ruby thought she could avoid getting serious with someone for as long as Emma could remember and now Ruby didn't know how to handle actually having feelings for someone.

Ruby put her head in her hands, "What do I do?"

Emma shrugged, "Asking her to go to prom might be a good start."

Ruby got up and ran out of the restaurant and mumbled an 'excuse me' to Emma and Hook on her way out. Ruby saw Kathryn down the street and ran after her.

"Wait up!" Ruby yelled as she sprinted toward Kathryn.

Kathryn turned around and smiled as an out of breath Ruby stood in front of her, "Ruby, what has gotten into you?"

Ruby put her hands on her knees and bent over trying to catch her breath as she held up a finger indicating to Kathryn that she needed a minute. Once she felt she could speak again she stood back up, "Kathryn, will you go to prom with me?"

Kathryn smirked at Ruby and leaned in to give her a chaste kiss as she pulled back she responded, "I thought you'd never ask, Red."

Kathryn turned and walked away with an extra sway in her hips. She knew Ruby had trouble with relationships and settling down that was why she never pushed her about anything but it looked like Kathryn had claimed a small victory and she was going to take all Ruby would give her.

Ruby stood there with her hands on her hips watching Kathryn walk away and thought, _That woman is going to be the death of me._

* * *

Emma stood in the small display room in the museum as Kathryn made sure her bowtie was straight.

Ruby scoffed with her hands on her hips, "Kat, I don't know why you're worried if her tie is straight, she certainly isn't."

Emma glared at Ruby out of the side of her eye and replied, "Hardy, Har, Har."

Kathryn rolled her eyes, "I swear, Red, I don't know why I keep you around sometimes."

Ruby with hesitation quipped, "Obviously it's because I'm an animal in the sack, babe. If I could pick an animal I'm most like, I'd say wolf."

Kathryn's eyes got as wide as saucers as she continued to work on Emma's tie.

Emma whispered, "Eh, don't worry about Rubes she's always bragging about how she is in the sack. But honestly, I'm sure it's just because it's with you." Emma added a wink to that last part.

Kathryn leaned forward and pecked Emma on the cheek, "I swear I wish she was as charming as you are at times."

Ruby looked up and noticed the kiss and the whispering, "Hey! Am I going to have to separate you two over there? You look awful chummy."

Emma smirked at her friend, "Relax, Rambo, you know I have my own lady."

Ruby squinted her eyes and tried to look intimidating as she got closer to Emma's face, "You'd do well to remember that. I'd hate to have to destroy you."

Emma shook her head in disbelief, "Oh really?"

Ruby gave Emma her signature shit-eating grin, "If you remember I wasn't the one who got my ass kicked earlier this year."

Emma rolled her eyes, "It was hardly an ass beating."

Ruby nodded and feigned seriousness, "You're right it was a face beating."

Kathryn took Ruby by the arm and said, "Come on Hook could be here anytime." As Kathryn looked over her shoulder she winked at Emma, "Good luck, Nolan."

Emma looked around and readied herself. Even though Regina was her girlfriend and more than likely she was going to say yes Emma was still nervous.

* * *

Regina was in the car with Hook, she found it weird that Hook picked her up for dinner instead of Emma. Hook told her that Emma got held up and told him to pick her up and that she would meet the group when she was done at the shop.

Regina crinkled her brow in confusion as Hook pulled up to the art museum, "Hook, what are we doing here?"

Hook sighed, "Sorry love, I need to check in with my dad really quick on something. Come with me though so you don't have to wait in the car."

Regina exited the vehicle and followed close behind Hook as he took her through the same service entrance that she and Emma had used on their first date. She smiled at the memory and how at the beginning of that date she never would've predicted the whirlwind romance she and Emma have had since. Emma Nolan certainly changed Regina Mills and it was definitely for the better, Regina knew this was what a real relationship was supposed to be like. Everything wasn't all sunshine and roses, they had their share of problems like everyone else, and they were still learning but the good days outweighed the bad.

Hook lead Regina through the museum and then came to a stop and said, "I think there's something you should check out."

Regina looked at Hook expectantly but stepped into the familiar room and was again surprised at what she saw. Emma Nolan, the love of her life, was on one knee holding a single long-stemmed red rose below a canvas that read 'Will you go to prom with me?'. Regina smiled and shook her head as she approached a now standing Emma holding out the red rose.

Emma tentatively asked, "Surprised?"

Regina nodded as she took the rose from Emma and wrapped her arms around her and said into Emma's ear, "Yes, I thought you didn't want to go!"

Emma pulled back from Regina but still kept her arms around her, "It was all part of my master plan to throw you off my trail."

Regina leaned forward and captured Emma's lips in hers as they separated Emma asked, "Is that a yes?"

Regina let out a sultry chuckle, "Of course, Nolan."

Hook, Ruby and Kathryn all entered the display room and Regina turned around hearing footsteps, "You guys knew the whole time?"

Kathryn shrugged, "Well most of it anyway. We need to go dress shopping." She gestured toward Ruby, "This one finally asked me so we're joining you."

Regina smiled she was so happy for Ruby and Kathryn but as she turned toward Hook, "Will you be joining us too?"

Hook chuckled, "Even though I don't have a date I couldn't imagine a much better evening than surrounded by my four favorite ladies."

Regina playfully poked at his chest, "I'll be sure to save a dance for you."

* * *

It was the night of prom and the gang of five friends were having a great time. They all went to dinner first and now they were dancing and laughing.

Regina was sharing one of many dances with Hook. Since he didn't have a date no one wanted him to feel like a fifth wheel among the two couples so they all made sure to include him. Regina inquired, "I have to say I wasn't expecting you to be such an expert on the dance floor."

Hook smiled as he and Regina swayed to the music, "Well I have a few hidden talents." He spun Regina and then ended the dance with a dip.

Emma approached them and asked, "May I cut in?"

Hook smiled and patted Emma on the shoulder, "Of course, mate, I'm going to go get some punch."

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's waist and Regina placed hers behind Emma's neck as they danced. Emma seemed quieter than normal and that slightly worried Regina, she definitely didn't want a repeat of the night of the Yale letter.

Regina moved her hands from the back of Emma's neck and placed them on both sides of Emma's face. She lifted Emma's head so Emma's gaze met hers, "That's better. I want to get lost in your beautiful eyes."

Emma gave Regina a small smile and Regina couldn't take it anymore, "Ok, Emma, what's going on and don't you dare tell me nothing." Regina's tone was firm.

Emma sighed, "Are you sure you aren't mad about the whole deception prom surprise thing?"

Regina looked at Emma with nothing but love and sincerity, "No, I'm not mad. I would've liked a little more time to shop for my dress but that doesn't change the fact that I have you exactly where I wanted you in the first place."

Emma gave Regina a questioning glance.

Regina smirked, "Right here on this dance floor in each other arms."

Emma pulled Regina closer and started singing softly in her ear, "I want to lay you down in a bed of roses."

Regina let out a low, sexy chuckle, "You're such a romantic, Nolan."

Emma laughed, "Nah, I really just want to get you home and out of this dress."

Regina pulled back slightly and pressed their lips together in a slow but heated kiss.

A few songs later the four girls were dancing together to a fast song that was until a funky dance beat started and Emma and Ruby stopped and gave each other a look that Regina and Kathryn were confused about.

Emma stared at Ruby in disbelief, "Rubes, you did NOT request this!"

Ruby simply shrugged, "I just want to know if your old ass can remember the moves?"

Emma never backed down from a dance challenge with Ruby. Emma and Ruby started walking to the beat then started bumping hips with each other and doing elaborate dance moves while trading off lyrics.

Emma sang, "How you gonna do it if you really don't want to dance, by standing on the wall?"

Ruby came in with, "Get your back up off the wall."

By the time Emma and Ruby got to the second chorus of ' _Get Down On It_ ' Regina and Kathryn joined in. The song ended with the four women in a fit of laughter. Once the laughter subsided the group went toward the refreshment table.

Emma looked around, "Where did Hook go?"

Ruby joined Emma in looking around the reception hall and pointed, "Found him. Who's that pretty lady?"

Kathryn came up next to Ruby and followed her line of sight and squinted, "I believe her name is Milah. I think she's an exchange student."

Emma nodded in approval, "Go, Hook."

Ruby chimed in, "I'll say."

Kathryn playfully smacked Ruby on the arm and gave her a sideways glance. Ruby just smiled in return and leaned in to give Kathryn a soft kiss on the lips.

* * *

Emma was behind Regina as she was unlocking her front door. Emma couldn't keep her hands off her.

Regina let out a giggle, "Stop, Emma! We need to get in the house!"

Emma stopped just long enough for Regina to open and lock the front door again once they entered the house. Emma didn't waste any time and pressed Regina up against the door as she kissed down Regina's neck to her collarbone. Regina moaned in pleasure and wrapped her hands around Emma's neck and started tangling them in Emma's blonde hair.

Emma pulled back from Regina and Regina grabbed the lapels of Emma tux jacket and yanked her toward the bedroom in a heated rush. Emma followed in a fit of laughter.

Behind the closed door of Regina's bedroom Regina took Emma's jacket and threw it on the floor, "I have one regret this evening Emma and that's the bowtie, it's much easier to lead you around with a regular tie."

Emma pushed Regina back onto the mattress and joked, "Tie play, I'll remember that for next time."

Emma lowered herself on top of Regina and started the perfect ending to the perfect prom.

* * *

A/N: Please read and review. One more chapter after this and then a two part epilogue to wrap it up.


	10. Just What I Needed

A/N: This is the last chapter of the main story. There is a 2 part epilogue to follow. Fun Fact: My editor told me last night she forgot how sweet this chapter was when giving this it's final read through ... so be prepared for some feels.

Summary: Emma and Regina each teach the other something special.

Chapter Song: Just What I Needed - The Cars

* * *

Graduation had come and gone and the group was enjoying the free time they had together before Kathryn and Regina started college. Kathryn would be joining Regina at USM. Ruby was now a barback at the Rabbit Hole, she wanted to move up to bartender when she was of age. Hook was helping out part-time at Nolan's Auto Service and at the Marina renting out boats.

Regina walked downstairs and into the kitchen where she found her father. He had been working a lot lately, they were waiting to hire a position and until then Henry was picking up the slack.

She leaned down and pressed a kiss to her father's forehead, "Good morning, Daddy."

Henry smiled up at his pride and joy, "Morning, princess."

Regina poured a cup of coffee and joined him at the table, "How much longer are you going to have to work these hours?"

Henry looked away from the newspaper he was reading, "Hopefully just a few more weeks. The interviews are done and we've offered the position to one of the candidates, so it's just down to salary negotiations."

Regina placed her mug down on the table and placed a gentle hand on her father's wrist, "Good. I worry about you working all of these hours. The stress isn't good for your heart."

Henry chuckled, "The stress isn't good for anything, dear. What are you and the wonderful Emma up to today?"

Regina smiled at the way her father's eyes twinkled when he mentioned Emma they really did have a special bond, "She's working with Hook today, still training him. We'll probably do something lowkey tonight. I do need to ask you something about Emma though, Daddy."

Henry smiled, "Oh?"

Regina tucked a strand of dark hair behind her right ear, "Would it be alright if I took Emma to the stables? I'd really like to teach her how to ride a horse."

Henry was a little shocked by his daughter's question, "Of course. You know there's not much I'd say no to when it comes to Emma. You two have such a special bond, reminds me of your mother and I when we were young and in love."

Regina smiled but the smile faded at the mention of her mother, "Daddy, I never really got to see that side of Mother, what changed?"

Henry sighed and took a large drink of coffee, suddenly wishing for something stronger, "Regina, I loved your mother and still do very deeply. When we got together she was so carefree. We took over the company from her parents and I think it was the grueling training that her mother put her through that changed everything. We were still very much in love, don't get me wrong, but that company became her life everything always needed to be the best and always had to come out on top."

Henry leaned forward and placed his hands over Regina's, "Whatever you do don't lose sight of what's important. I really think you and Emma have a chance but just don't get jaded, either of you, when it comes to your work. If I can pass on any life lessons they would be enjoy each other and always make time for each other. Unfortunately, none of us know how much time we have together."

Regina took her father in her arms and hugged him as if her life depended on it, "I love you, Daddy."

Henry smiled as he pulled away and poked his daughter on the nose, "And I you, princess. How about some pancakes for my favorite daughter?"

Regina nodded as her father got up and started making his special pancakes.

* * *

Later that evening Regina was sitting on the couch with Emma's head in her lap. The TV was on but it was really just background noise. Emma was enjoying the feeling of Regina's hands running through her blonde locks.

Emma's eyes were closed when she said, "If you keep doing that I'm going to fall asleep."

Regina chuckled as she looked down at her girlfriend in her lap, "How's Hook's training going?"

Emma yawned, "Really good. I wished I could have convinced Dad to hire a part-time person years ago."

Regina continued running her left hand through Emma's hair but grabbed Emma's left hand with her right so they could hold hands, "You think this means you could take some time off soon?"

Emma opened her eyes and smirked up at Regina, "Did you have something in mind?"

Regina nodded, "Have you ever been horseback riding?"

Emma shook her head, "That would be a negative."

Regina smiled, "How would you like a private lesson from yours truly?"

Emma sat up and looked at Regina as she suggestively wiggled her eyebrows, "I think you know exactly how I feel about private lessons from you, Miss Mills."

Regina rolled her eyes but the smile did not leave her face, "You're ridiculous."

Emma laughed, "Obviously, but you fell for my charms. What does that say about you?"

Regina glared at Emma and picked up a throw pillow from the couch and hit her across the face. Just then Henry walked in and said, "Regina, Emma's had a hard day at work and you reward her by hitting her across the face?"

Emma stuck her tongue out at Regina as Regina quipped, "Oh but, Daddy, she deserved it!"

Henry smiled and gave an 'mmmmmhmmmm'. He walked past the couch and to the door just as his hand reached the doorknob he turned around, "I have a dinner meeting. I trust you'll behave while I'm gone." With that Henry was gone.

Emma looked at Regina, "You heard the man." She got up from the couch to go into the kitchen.

When Emma made it to the archway of the kitchen Regina got up off the couch and chased after Emma, "You're gonna get it!"

* * *

Emma and Regina entered the stables. Regina loved being here, before Emma it was the only thing besides her father that made her truly happy. She thought what a better way to show Emma something she loved than by sharing the experience with her.

As the straw crunched beneath her boots Regina took in the smell of the stable, not everyone could take it but it soothed Regina. Everything about this place was therapeutic. It didn't matter if she was cleaning out Rocinante's stall, brushing him or letting the wind flow over her as they galloped throughout the property.

Emma noticed the instant level of peace and relaxation that washed over Regina from the moment they stepped foot out of the Mercedes. She could tell this place was special to Regina and she was honored she got to be a part of it. Emma interlaced her fingers with Regina's. Regina smiled and leaned over to give Emma a chaste kiss on the lips. Regina left their hands interlocked as she guided Emma toward Rocinante's stall.

Emma noticed the beautiful and magnificent creature before her. She was overwhelmed but also immediately smitten. The chestnut brown of his coat went over the expanse of his body except for the white patch in a line down his face.

Regina spoke in a soft voice, "This is Rocinante. I want you to warm up to him first, Emma, before I have you mount him and start with a trot." Regina noticed the slightly hesitant look on Emma's face and continued, "Don't worry I will be with you the entire time."

Emma blushed and toed the ground with her boot, "Can't hide anything from you, can I?"

Regina took the hand that wasn't holding Emma's and lifted her chin up and placed a soft peck on her lips and Emma's whole face lit up, "We're going to stroke just above his nose together the first time and then I'll have you do it on your own. He's used to me and he's always been gentle but horses, like people, can be picky so I'm going to ease both of you into this."

Regina took their joined hands and rubbed up and down on the bridge of Rocinante's nose, "Good boy." She softly encouraged him as they stroked him.

Regina lowered their hands, "Try to remember to keep your hands where he can see them, especially when you're feeding him that way he doesn't bite you. He wouldn't do it intentionally but if he can't see your hand it's possible, so when you're feeding him I would recommend petting him with one hand and the other try and flatten the palm of your hand as much as you can so he will only pick up the food."

Emma nodded as she placed her hands in the back pockets of her jeans, "Ok sounds easy enough."

Regina smiled, "Are you ready to try on your own?"

Emma took her hands out of the back pockets of her jeans and raised up her right hand to gently stroke his white patch, "Hi Rocinante, I'm Emma it's nice to meet you." Just then Rocinante let out a small snort as if he was greeting Emma in return.

Regina couldn't help but smile at the scene before her. She turned around to grab the treats she kept near Rocinante's stall, "Would you like to try feeding him a treat, Em?"

Emma continued stroking Rocinante and she held out her other hand toward Regina, "Sure."

Regina placed the treat in her hand and Emma laid her palm out flat underneath Rocinante's mouth and he eagerly took the treat. Emma laughed as the whiskers on his nose tickled her palm.

Emma backed away as Rocinante turned toward his water trough. She leaned in close to Regina, "Thank you."

Regina tilted her head in confusion, "What for?"

Emma gestured around the stable, "For bringing me here. I know this is something you really haven't talked to me about but just being here with you I can tell that this place means a lot to you. I'm honored that you would share it with me."

Regina leaned closer into Emma as if she was about to kiss her and then stopped just shy of her lips and winked as she said, "Well you know I want to share all the parts of my life with you."

Emma smirked just before closing the distance between them. This kiss was different than the few pecks they had shared so far in the stable it wasn't heated but it was confirmation of the weight of Regina's last statement and what they had come to mean to each other. Suddenly their kiss was interrupted when Rocinante started nudging Emma begging for the attention he wanted to receive again.

Regina let out a low sultry chuckle as she and Emma separated, "I think someone likes you."

Emma turned around and started stroking the bridge of his nose again, "I'm sorry, buddy. I didn't know you were done with your water." Rocinante again gave a snort of acknowledgment as he had done with her earlier.

Regina walked into the stall, "Let's get him saddled up and we'll go out into the paddock and start with a slow trot."

* * *

Regina had mounted Rocinante along with Emma. Regina sat toward the rear of the saddle while Emma was at the front near the saddle horn. Emma had her hands on the reins and Regina had one hand on the reins the other on Emma's hip as she instructed her. Regina had Emma worked up to a trot around the paddock.

Regina husked into Emma's ear, "You're doing well."

Emma kept her concentration on her leg pressure and not pulling the reins too hard but responded, "It's because I have a great teacher but if you keep talking in my ear like that I can't guarantee our safety."

Regina squeezed Emma hip in reassurance, "We'll be just fine."

Emma guided the horse away from the paddock fence just narrowly missing, "Are you sure about that?"

Regina laughed, "Are you kidding? Rocinante can hold his own, it's really you we're training."

Regina felt Emma relax a bit as Emma joked, "Oh I see this is how you're going to finally claim you have me trained."

Regina pressed a light kiss to Emma's cheek, "Don't worry this is just horse training, you're pretty good at everything else."

Emma didn't respond but Regina saw the slight shake of her head.

Regina asked, "How would you feel about leaving the paddock and going out further into the property? I packed a picnic for us."

Emma nodded, "Just tell me what to do and your wish is my command, your Majesty."

Regina spoke up, "Just guide Rocinante over toward the gate, you see Graham is there waiting to open the gate. Once we're out we'll pick up the pace."

Emma guided Rocinante through the gate without issue. Regina nodded to Graham and told him they would be back later in the afternoon. Graham nodded and headed back up toward the stables.

Emma had been trotting along the trail Regina was navigating her through for a while when Regina asked, "You think you are ready for a gallop?"

Emma responded more confidently than she had in the beginning, "Let's do this!"

Regina smiled behind Emma as she instructed her to nudge Rocinante with her heels. Rocinante immediately knew that Emma wanted him to speed up. As Rocinante got to a full gallop Emma was smiling and laughing it was truly a freeing experience being up on this horse with Regina. The wind flowed over both of them and Emma felt like she was on top of the world. She understood why Regina loved this place and could see the appeal of coming here when you wanted to get away for awhile.

The rest of the afternoon played out with Regina and Emma cuddling and exchanging kisses on the picnic blanket that Regina had packed. As Regina had her head laid on Emma's chest Emma looked up at the perfect sky and decided on how to repay Regina for the horseback riding lesson.

* * *

A few days after the horseback riding lesson Emma pulled up in Regina's driveway on her bike.

Regina had been waiting for Emma outside and curiously walked over to Emma's bike, "We haven't ridden this in a long time."

Emma stayed on the bike and handed Regina her helmet, "It's been far too long and we need it for your surprise."

Regina took the helmet she was offered and put it on as she got on the bike behind Emma, "Well, Nolan, I did miss holding onto you on this bike."

Emma chuckled and took off toward the pier. Emma knew it would be a nice spot for Regina's surprise and a lot of people usually weren't on the pier around this time.

As Emma pulled onto the pier she found a long stretch and turned the bike off and put the kickstand down and got off the bike.

Regina looked around, "Ok, what's going on and why did you park the bike in the middle of the pier?"

Regina started to get off but Emma held out her hands, "Hold on there, Regina." Regina squinted in confusion up at Emma. With a smile, Emma announced, "Miss Mills, it is time for your first motorcycle riding lesson."

Regina shook her head in shock, "What?"

Emma nodded, "Scoot forward on the bike and I'll get on behind you and we'll start with some basics."

Regina sighed in disbelief and made no effort to move, "Em, this is crazy!"

Emma gestured toward her bike, "Regina, you shared something amazing with me when you taught me how to ride Rocinante. It's time for me to share something equally amazing with you. Now scoot!"

Regina scooted forward and Emma settled on the bike behind her, "First, balance is key. I want you to move the kickstand up with your left foot."

Regina looked down at her left side and moved the kickstand into the up position. Emma and Regina were supporting the bike themselves.

Emma instructed Regina to grab onto the handlebars and Emma did the same as well, "I just want you to get a feel for the balance. I'll be here the whole time in case something goes awry."

Regina settled into the seat and held onto the handlebars, "This is heavy, Emma, are you sure I can do this?"

Emma smirked, "You're one of the smartest and strongest women I know, this is going to be easy for you. Make sure the key is in the on position. On your left handlebar that's the clutch, the right handlebar is the brake, on your left side by the kickstand are the gears. Hold the clutch in, click the gear in once to put it in neutral." Regina followed the steps Emma was giving her but was still a little nervous about when this thing would start to move. Emma started again, "Ok now that you're in neutral, press that red button on the right handlebar down towards you. Good, the ignition switch is right under that give that a push."

Regina smiled as the bike roared to life. It was an exciting experience when she rode on this with Emma but learning this on her own was going to be something spectacular.

Emma leaned in closer to Regina's ear, "It's all about give and go. Put the bike in gear, give a little on the clutch and go a little on the gas. Just twist the right handlebar for the gas. Easy does it."

Regina followed Emma's instructions as best as she could, her heart was thumping rapidly in her chest and ears. Regina twisted the right handlebar slightly not wanting to give it too much gas and the bike gently took off. Emma kept her hands on the handlebars so Regina wasn't on her own just yet.

They got a little down the pier and Emma told Regina, "Give it a little more gas."

Regina gave it a little more gas and the bike sped up. Regina was surprised that they were still on the bike and she noticed Emma had removed her hands from the handlebars and she was actually controlling and steering everything on her own. It was scary and exhilarating all at the same time. Regina could see why Emma chose to teach her this, riding a bike was Emma's version of riding a horse. They spent the afternoon and into the evening riding the bike up and down the pier.

Emma and Regina were sat on the bike facing each other talking and watching the sunset over the water.

"Thank you, Emma, this was a fantastic experience."

Emma smirked and looked down at the seat on her bike, "Eh it was nothing. Besides, I felt like teaching you something since you were patient with me on Rocinante."

Regina smiled, "Sweetheart, there was a little more involved than with horseback riding."

Emma looked up and met Regina's eyes, "Well, you know me and grand gestures."

Regina leaned forward and captured Emma's lips with hers as she pulled back she said, "Yes, you've made your fair share of them."

Emma turned her head and looked out over the water, "I can't believe you start school next week. Where has this summer gone?"

Regina moved closer to Emma, "Anytime with you goes too fast."

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina, "I've been saving up money. I want to get us our own place before you graduate. One, you're gonna need a quiet place to study and we need a place I can ravish you without getting interrupted."

Regina let out a low sexy chuckle as Emma started kissing her neck and chest, "I knew it was really about you wanting to ravish me uninterrupted and to be honest that sounds like something I'd be interested in doing to you as well."

Emma lifted her head up and smiled at Regina, "We should start looking soon. Maybe even before you start school. We can talk about budgets and what we really want."

Regina smiled at Emma and was truly happy in this moment. She never would've guessed Emma was going to be the one she ended up with but she was glad she let herself love and be loved. Meeting Emma was the best thing that had happened to Regina in her life so far and she couldn't wait to start the rest of their lives together. She didn't care if people thought they were too young she knew Emma Nolan was it for her.

* * *

A/N: The 2 part epilogue will be posted soon. I will post each part of the epilogue separately because each part really stands on it's own. Thank you for all of the kind words so far, I can't wait to here your thoughts on how this wraps up!


	11. Only You

Summary: Part 1 of a 2 part Epilogue set four years into the future. Regina and Kathryn are graduating from USM. What is the rest of the group up to and are all the relationships still intact? Also, Emma confronts part of her past to solidify her future.

A/N: This is the beginning of the end. I hope you've enjoyed this 2nd journey with me as much as my first fic Going For The Gold. Part 2 of this epilogue will be posted next week and then I plan to start a new fic soon.

Chapter song - Only You - Yaz (I couldn't have a soundtrack for this fic without including our ladies song!)

* * *

 _Four Years Later …_

Emma sat at The Rabbit Hole drinking a beer as she talked to Ruby who was working behind the bar. Ruby was able to work her way up to bartender just like she'd planned and loved every minute of it, she really hoped to open her own place soon.

Emma fiddled with the label on her beer bottle as Ruby leaned on the bar and looked at her contemplative friend. Ruby spoke up, "What's on your mind, Ems?"

Emma shook her head out of her daze and made eye contact with Ruby, "Just the graduation party."

Ruby rolled her eyes, "Emma, I've known you almost all of my life. I know it's more than that I can hear the wheels turning in your head. What's really going on?"

Emma looked back down at her beer bottle and smirked before she raised the bottle to her lips and took a drink then sat the bottle back on the bar, "Sometimes I hate that you know me so well."

Ruby continued to stare her blonde friend down waiting for the answer.

Emma licked her lips as she released her hands from the cold sweaty beer bottle on the bar. She wiped her hands on her jeans getting rid of the residue from the beer bottle left on her palms and she reached around the bar stool and into the pocket of her leather jacket slung over the back. Emma clutched the small item inside of the jacket pocket and closed her eyes as she placed it on the bar in front of Ruby.

Ruby's eyes widened as she saw a small velvety box that could only contain one thing. Ruby took the soft box in her hands and slowly opened up the hinged lid. Ruby's breath hitched as she saw the sparkling diamond ring in the box that she knew would look magnificent on Regina's slender finger.

Over her initial shock, Ruby snapped the box shut and slammed it down on the bar causing Emma and a few regulars scattered on the other side of the bar to look up at the sudden noise. Ruby glared as she yelled, "What the actual fuck, Emma?!"

Emma was taken aback. This was not the reaction she had expected from her friend that still sported her signature red hair streak after all these years. She opened her mouth in shock only to close it again.

Ruby placed her hands on either side of Emma and leaned directly in front of her on the bar, "You could've told me way before now!"

Emma breathed a sigh of relief as she saw the smile return to her friend's face, "Well I didn't know how you'd react. I know you'd never admit it but I know you've been miserable since you broke up with Kathryn last year."

Ruby was still leaning against the bar but she broke eye contact with Emma and looked down at the bar. Emma was right about Ruby being miserable. During the beginning of Kathryn and Regina's junior year of college, Ruby had a giant meltdown about how serious the relationship was getting and broke it off. For months Ruby avoided Kathryn but they had eventually come to a place where they could be in the same room without one or both of them breaking down. Ruby realized it was a mistake and her fear of commitment was ridiculous because Kathryn was who she wanted. Ruby attempted to move on through a series of one-night-stands but no one ever felt right ever again, at some point, Ruby stopped trying and decided being miserable would have to work as she was convinced Kathryn would never take her back. Kathryn had a brief relationship with a classmate at USM named Frederick but it didn't last.

Emma sensed what was going through her friend's mind, "Rubes, she loves you too. I know you don't want to believe it but she'd take you back in a heartbeat. She's never admitted it directly to me but I overheard her with Regina one night when they were having a study session at our house."

Ruby looked up at Emma and gave her a small smile, "Thanks Em, I'll keep it in mind." After a brief silence, she continued, "And of course I'm going to be happy with you proposing to Regina. I'm pretty sure in your mind you were married after the first date. Besides you two bought a house last year and moved in together it was the next logical step."

Before Emma could encourage Ruby further with the Kathryn situation the bells above the bar door rang and in walked Hook. He walked over to them and patted Emma on the shoulder before taking the stool next to her at the bar.

"Good afternoon ladies. What's up?"

Ruby didn't say anything but nudged the velvet box containing Regina's engagement ring toward him. Hook inspected the box briefly before he picked it up and opened it. With a seductive grin, he looked at Ruby, "Love, as much as I like you I know for a fact I'm not your type."

Ruby rolled her eyes and picked up her bar rag and smacked him with it, "Ass! It's Emma's, she's proposing to Regina."

Hook turned towards Emma and smiled, "Mate, I'm so happy for you! When?"

Emma leaned in closer to her two friends, "I was thinking of the party."

Hook smirked, "Time for another one of your grand gestures?"

Emma chuckled and started strategizing with her two best friends.

* * *

Regina and Kathryn were walking through USM between classes and Regina seemed more distracted than usual. She had an intense thought provoking stare and Kathryn couldn't be certain if it had to do with the fact that they were taking their last finals before graduation soon or if Regina had something else on her mind. Kathryn broke the silence, "I can't believe we will be taking finals for the last time."

Regina continued walking and replied with an 'mmmmmhmmmm'.

Kathryn smirked as she knew her friend wasn't listening and decided to have a little fun with her, "You know I heard that Hook is going to run for president."

Regina again gave an 'mmmmmhmmmm'.

Kathryn chuckled to herself and she knew she was going to have to bring out the big guns, "You know Emma told me that you two are adopting a monkey."

Regina started to reply again with an 'mmmmmhmmmm' but stopped once she processed the last remark after she heard Emma's name, "Wait, what?"

Kathryn rolled her eyes, "I knew if I used Emma in a sentence no matter how ridiculous you'd snap out of whatever daze you were in. What is going on?"

Regina knew she had to tell her friend her plan for the graduation party next week but had been uncertain about how to deliver the news. Regina was hesitant in mentioning much to do with her and Emma's relationship out of respect for the tough time she knew Kathryn was still having when it came to Ruby.

Regina stopped walking and faced Kathryn, "I'm going to tell you something and I want you to know there were reasons I didn't tell you before."

Kathryn let out a confused, "Ok."

Regina sighed and blurted out, "I'm going to ask Emma to marry me at the graduation party next week but the only reason I didn't tell you is because of the thing with you and Ruby, please forgive me." Regina shut her eyes as she waited for her friend's response.

Kathryn's face fell for a bit at the mention of Ruby. That was still such a hard thing for her to process even though they could now be in the same room together, the pain never completely went away she just got used to dealing with it. Kathryn still loved Ruby and probably always would, she tried to be patient and understanding with Ruby's commitment issues and never labeled anything or took it to any commitment like state without Ruby making that decision first. It broke Kathryn's heart that they weren't together and she thought time and time again about begging Ruby to take her back but she knew she had to wait and see if Ruby would come to terms with it on her own because it could turn out to be even more disastrous than it already was.

Kathryn smiled at Regina and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Regina, you've been my best friend for as long as I can remember, I love you and I love Emma and I couldn't be happier for either of you. The Ruby thing …" Kathryn paused and exhaled before continuing, "...will always be hard but it's just something I have to deal with."

Regina looked in Kathryn's eyes, "She'll come around, Kathryn, I know she will. I'm waiting for the day Emma just gives her a swift kick in the pants."

Kathryn pulled her friend in for a brief hug wanting to believe her words but as she pulled away she changed the subject, "So do I get to go ring shopping with you?"

Regina smirked at Kathryn as they continued walking toward their class, "I took care of it already. You know how simplistic Emma is about jewelry, it's just a silver band."

Kathryn slightly bumped into Regina as they walked along and thought, _I hope Regina is right and Ruby will eventually come around._

* * *

It was the day of the graduation party and Ruby and Emma left Regina and Kathryn at the house claiming they had to pick up some last minute supplies. Emma had left the ring at the garage so Regina couldn't accidentally stumble upon it.

Ruby pulled up outside the garage, "Do you want me to come in?"

Emma got out of the car and shook her head, "No, I should just be a minute."

Emma shut the door to Ruby's car and walked up to the front door of the shop.

Ruby heard her phone buzz and looked down to see who it was, it was a text from Kathryn. Ruby smiled at the contact picture she still had of the two of them. Ruby still hadn't brought up them getting back together but they had definitely gotten closer recently during the planning of the graduation party.

 _Kathryn: Red, can you pick up another bag of ice while you and Emma are out?_

Ruby's heart thudded in her chest at the use of her nickname. Kathryn hadn't called her Red since the break-up, just like Ruby hadn't called her Kat, well at least not to her face, she still referred to her as Kat during conversations with Emma. Ruby sent a quick response and decided she was going to ask Emma what she thought it meant when she got back in the car.

Inside Emma had just grabbed the ring when she heard the door close behind her without looking up she said, "I told you I'd be right there, Rubes, how impatient are you?"

"Wow, Emma, it's like nothing has changed."

Emma's heart dropped as she turned around hearing a voice she hadn't heard in seven years and breathed out, "Lily?"

The brunette woman smiled at her, "I've missed you."

Emma shook her head, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Lily smirked, "Aren't you happy to see me?"

Emma wrinkled her brow in confusion, "I'm feeling many things right now but I'm not sure happy is one of them."

Lily's face dropped, "I suppose I deserve that. I was hoping though I could take you out and see if there's anything left to salvage. I'm still in love with you."

Emma was floored by this statement, "Really? Because that's not what you claimed when we broke up and then you skipped town."

Lily looked at her feet, "I thought you would've figured it out. It wasn't me. My family wasn't happy when they found out I was dating a woman and they took me away from here and tried to put me in therapy to fix my gayness."

Emma threw her hands up in the air, "How the fuck would I have known that?"

Lily didn't answer the question as she saw the ring box in Emma's hand, "Oh my God, I'm too late, aren't I? That's an engagement ring, isn't it?"

Emma suddenly remembered the reason she was here, "Yes it is. I've been with Regina Mills, the most wonderful woman to come into my life, for the past five years. We bought a house together last year, she just graduated college and I'm proposing to her tonight."

Lily sighed, "I shouldn't have come. I don't know why I was thinking me coming and explaining about my family would just magically make you forgive me and let me sweep you off your feet."

Emma shrugged, "Seven years ago that may have worked. I'm happy now though."

Ruby was sitting in the car wondering what was keeping Emma. She shut the engine off and walked into the shop and immediately saw Lily; she launched toward her yelling, "You fucking bitch!"

Emma jumped and got in between the women, "Chill, Ruby!"

Ruby yelled as Emma held her back, "No, that woman broke your heart! She has no right to be here!"

Emma sighed, "I'm taking care of it. We don't have time for this Ruby so calm down so we can get to the party."

Ruby relaxed under Emma's grip, "Ok but I'm not leaving you alone with her."

Lily spoke up, "I'm sorry I never should've come here. Clearly, my presence here is not wanted. I just thought I could right a wrong. I'll just be going."

Emma stopped Lily just before she walked out the front door, "Lily, I forgive you. I've moved on and I'm happy. You caused me a lot of pain and a dark period in my life but because of that I am where I am today and I'll never regret that."

Lily nodded and just before she disappeared from Emma's life for the second time said, "Regina is a lucky woman, Emma Nolan."

A few seconds after Lily left Ruby spoke up, "You're a better person that I am, Ems."

Emma chuckled, "Why's that?"

Ruby looked Emma in the eye, "Because I was ready to kill her and you just forgave her because she lead you to Regina."

Emma nodded, "Nothing is more important to me than Regina."

Ruby exhaled, "Thank you, Emma." Emma raised an eyebrow at Ruby. "You just helped me realize that Kat is who should be the most important to me, damn everything else."

Emma smiled at her friend with the red streak and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Well let's not keep our ladies waiting any longer then shall we."

* * *

The party was going on without a hitch. Emma saw that everyone she deemed important was in the backyard. She spoke up to get everyone's attention, "Thank you, everyone, for coming. All of you know how important Regina is to me so that's why we're celebrating that fact that she not only graduated from USM, with honors by the way," Emma paused as there was some applause with that announcement when the applause died down Emma continued, "we're also celebrating that she and her wonderful friend Kathryn both landed jobs with the local paper the _Storybrooke Daily Mirror_."

There was even more applause and Emma took a moment to pull Regina close to her. Once the applause stopped once again she looked Regina in the eyes, "Regina Mills, I am so proud of all of your accomplishments, not just the few I mentioned. I think your biggest accomplishment would be putting up with me for the past five years." There were a few 'aws' from the crowd and just as they ceased Emma got down on one knee and pulled out the ring, "How would you feel about putting up with me for the rest of your life?"

Regina was shocked this was supposed to be her proposal to Emma, not the other way around! The crowd was silent waiting for Regina's response when all of a sudden there was boisterous laughter coming from Regina. A few guests started looking at each other unsure of how to react to Regina's laughter.

Emma nervously laughed still on her knee, "Well, that's certainly not the reaction I was expecting."

Just then Regina joined Emma on one knee and pulled out her ring, "Nolan, my sweet sweet Nolan, I was going to ask you to marry me."

The guests started laughing as they now understood Regina's laughter. As everyone clapped and laughed in front of them Emma leaned forward and captured Regina's lips with hers.

Regina rested her forehead on Emma's when they pulled back from the kiss and said, "Great minds think alike I guess."

Emma laughed, "I think you were just trying to steal one of my grand gestures."

Regina stood up and pulled Emma off the ground to her, "Thank you, everyone, for coming. There's still plenty of food and beverages. Don't worry we'll plan our timing at the wedding a little better than this."

* * *

Ruby saw Kathryn standing by a large shade tree in the backyard and walked up behind her. Kathryn hadn't noticed Ruby's presence so she spoke up, "Kat, I think the timing of that proposal can be blamed on us. I guess we could've communicated that to each other."

Kathryn turned around to face Ruby and smiled because Ruby had just called her Kat for the first time since they broke up, "Yeah well we should work on that, Red."

Ruby stepped closer to Kathryn and looked at the ground as she was searching for the right words and then made eye contact with Kathryn, "Kat, I'm sorry I was absolutely stupid for breaking up with you. I've never been happy since making that decision. My commitment issues are no longer an excuse because I've realized you're the only one I want to be with even though I don't deserve you."

Kathryn was ecstatic Ruby still loved her and wanted to be with her but there were issues that still needed to be voiced this wasn't just going to go away with an apology, "No, you're right you don't deserve me but the crazy thing is I still love you too, Red. I'm not saying you're forgiven right away and things will go back to normal but we can definitely take it slow and see where this goes."

Ruby looked up at Kathryn with tears streaming down her face. Kathryn stepped forward and wiped them away with her thumbs, "Come here, I'm supposed to be the sappy one."

Ruby laughed, "Your better qualities rubbed off on me, it just took a while."

Kathryn teared up as well and leaned forward and kissed Ruby with all her might.

Hook, Emma and Regina were all standing on the deck talking when Hook noticed the lip lock Kathryn had Ruby in. Hook smiled and pointed, "Looks like everyone is figuring things out tonight."

Regina and Emma looked at each other and smiled as Emma breathed out a sigh of relief, "The five of us can get back to normal again."

* * *

A/N: Look forward to hearing your thoughts, stay tuned for part 2 that wraps everything up next week.


	12. Tell Her About It

Summary: Final part of the epilogue. Five years have passed. Emma and Regina are married. Are Ruby and Kathryn still together? What's going on with Hook? Will everyone get their happy ending?

Oh and of course I gave you one last sex scene!

* * *

A/N: Recap of the Chapter song titles:

Main title - Affair of the Heart - Rick Springfield

Chapter 1 - Something About You - Level 42

Chapter 2 - Invisible Touch - Genesis

Chapter 3 - This Time - Bryan Adams

Chapter 4 - In Your Eyes - Peter Gabriel

Chapter 5 - Urgent - Foreigner

Chapter 6 - Think I'm In Love - Eddie Money

Chapter 7 - Leather and Lace - Stevie Nicks and Don Henley

Chapter 8 - Head Over Heels - Tears For Fears

Chapter 9 - Get Down On It - Kool and The Gang

Chapter 10 - Just What I Needed - The Cars

Chapter 11 - Only You - Yaz

Chapter 12 - Tell Her About It - Billy Joel

Spotify playlist link - open. /playlist / 2eJQrN55nOWQ7gsGPRWqv5 (ignore the spaces since FF won't let you post links)

* * *

 _Five Years Later …_

Emma stood in the empty bar with Ruby and Hook and took a look around at their hard work that appeared it was going to pay off. Ruby and Hook were opening a bar together tomorrow called Red's. Ruby was the main owner but Hook had invested some money as well and agreed to be her bar manager and second in command. Emma knew this meant she would be losing Hook's part-time help at the garage but this was an excellent opportunity for him. Hook might even be able to buy a real house or at least a bigger houseboat, the small boat that he currently lived on wasn't doing him any favors with the ladies.

Emma turned around and faced her two best friends, "Hard to believe we're all going to be business owners before the age of 30. I never would've guessed that about any of us in high school."

David already turned the business over to Emma last year. David still worked there but wanted to turn everything over to Emma while he was still around and able to help out. He knew the business was in good hands with her but really wanted to make sure she was comfortable with everything.

Ruby laughed, "Emma, we all knew you were taking over your dad's business that was always the plan. The shocking thing here is that Hookster and I haven't killed each other." Ruby said the last line with a wink at Hook. She loved the camaraderie they had together, once you got past all of the digging remarks they threw at each other there was really nothing but love between the two friends.

Hook smiled, "I think what's even more impressive is that your ladies are successful too."

Two years ago Regina and Kathryn went from journalists at the _Storybrooke Daily Mirror_ to co-editors. During a routine investigation for a story, they discovered the editor, Sidney Glass, was being paid by Robin's family to write false reviews about their outdoor sporting equipment franchise. Several consumer reports had been flubbed that covered the safety regulations on certain kayak models that ended up injuring several individuals. Once Regina and Kathryn had all of the evidence they took it to Robert Gold, the owner of the paper, who immediately fired Sidney and offered co-editor positions to them. Sidney and several members of Robin's family, Robin included, earned a few years in prison.

As Emma, Hook and Ruby sat down to have a beer in celebration for a job well done, for getting the bar ready for the grand opening tomorrow, Ruby spoke up, "I think I want to ask Kat to marry me."

Both Emma and Hook were a little shell-shocked. Ruby had problems with commitment, even though she had gotten better about it over the years neither of them expected to hear those words uttered from their friend with the signature red streak.

Emma was the first to recover, "Rubes, this is great! Do you have any idea when?"

Ruby fiddled with the bottle cap from her beer, "No. I just think I'm tired of lying to myself. She's all I want."

Emma could see the nervousness and self-doubt pouring off her normally confident best friend, "Just tell her Ruby. Tell her exactly how you feel."

Ruby cleared her throat, "You think that will be enough?"

Hook shared a look with Emma before speaking up, "Love, Kathryn wants nothing more than to spend the rest of her life with you. Why do you think fate has brought you back together multiple times over the years? If she didn't love you, Ruby, you wouldn't have had all the chances you have. All she wants from you is to step up and take all of her fears away about you leaving."

Ruby exhaled and motioned toward Hook with her thumb, "Jeez when the insanely single male in the room has it figured out before me, what does that say about me?"

Emma casually said, "You always have been a little slow."

Hook chuckled, "While I may be a single male it doesn't mean that I can't contribute to the conversation. I mean Emma and her charming ways have rubbed off on me over the years. I also am only single because I haven't found the right lady to settle down with yet."

Emma played with her drink napkin, "Have you heard any more from Milah since you found her on Facebook?"

Hook blushed slightly, "Off and on. She is interested in taking a trip to see the bar."

Ruby joked, "So we all might be business owners and old married people before we end our 30s."

Emma held up her left hand showing off the silver band, "I'm way ahead of you two on that one."

Ruby rolled her eyes but smiled at her blonde friend, "Yes we know your life is perfect."

Emma narrowed her eyes at Ruby, "I will have you know that mine and Regina's lives aren't perfect."

Ruby huffed, "Oh please you own the garage, she's the co-editor of the town's newspaper, you've been together since high school … you two are like the quintessential power lesbian couple."

Emma smirked at her friend, "Apparently someone is jealous."

The three friends continued joking for a while until Emma got a text from Regina that she was home from work, "Well guys I'm going to head out, Regina is home."

Ruby pulled up the whip app on her phone that made the sound of a whip cracking when you shook the phone.

Emma turned around to leave but threw over her shoulder, "Yup just wait until Kathryn texts you, you'll run all the way home."

Ruby looked at Hook who just shrugged at her with a knowing look on his face. Through all of Ruby's resistance, they all knew Kathryn Midas had Ruby Lucas wrapped around her finger.

* * *

As Emma snuck through the front door, she saw Regina in the kitchen through the window dancing around as she prepared dinner and wanted to surprise her. Emma slipped out of her boots and tipped toed in her sock-clad feet as she came up behind Regina and spun her around.

Regina let out a surprised yelp but settled in Emma's arms, "Well, well welcome home Mrs. Nolan-Mills."

Emma brought Regina's body closer to her and started swaying to the music that filled the kitchen. She loved moments like this with Regina when the two of them could just get lost in each other. After almost a decade Emma was still very much in love with the breathtaking woman in her arms. Emma desperately wanted to tell Regina about Ruby's proposal but Ruby swore both her and Hook to secrecy until she decided what she was going to do.

Regina had her head laid upon Emma's shoulder but could sense something was on her wife's mind, "What's going on in that head of yours?"

Emma tightened her grip, "How much I love you."

Regina took her head off Emma's shoulder and smiled, "You're still charming me after all these years."

Emma chuckled as she dipped her wife and Regina's exuberant laughter filled the kitchen.

Regina got out of Emma's grip and handed her wife a glass of wine, "How was Red's? Is everything ready for the grand opening tomorrow?"

Emma leaned against the counter as she watched her wife check dinner on the stove, "It's coming along. I can't believe the co-editors of _Storybrooke Daily Mirror_ are taking time out of their busy schedules to cover the event though."

Regina glanced at Emma out of the side of her eye and smiled, "You know I still like working in the trenches and besides I think Kathryn has to be there, it's part of the girlfriend contract."

Emma laughed just before she took a sip of her wine, "Oh there's a contract now?"

Regina smirked and lifted a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, "I've had you under one for several years, you've just been lucky enough not to break it."

Emma wasn't backing down from this challenge, "Oh, would you punish me, Mrs. Nolan-Mills?"

Regina turned toward Emma and got close enough so that she was just brushing their lips together, "You couldn't handle it, Em-.." Regina pressed their lips together in a short kiss but as she pulled back just slightly she breathed out, " ...ma." against her wife's lips.

Emma let out an actual growl and said against her wife's lips, breathlessly, "Turn off the stove."

Regina let out her signature low sultry chuckle that did unimaginable things to Emma's insides, "Aren't you hungry, dear?"

"Very. For you."

Regina turned around and clicked off the stove and laughed as Emma immediately picked her up to carry her upstairs toward their bedroom. But they didn't make it all the way upstairs, Emma tripped and they fell onto the stairs in a tangle of laughter. Emma kept kissing her wife though once she knew she was alright. She kissed down Regina's dress and went to lift it up and found that her wife wasn't wearing any underwear.

Emma smirked, "Did you plan this? Mrs. Nolan-Mills, you're naughty!"

Regina winked down at her wife, "It was really for dessert but the dinner schedule was abruptly changed."

Emma chuckled, "Well I know how important your schedules are to you. Let me see what I can do to make it up to you."

Emma immediately started sucking on her wife's swollen, wet clit. Regina was already extremely close so Emma was going to dive right in and give her wife the release she so desperately needed. She licked down her wife's slick heat which elicited a moan from Regina as she tangled her hands in blonde locks and pulled Emma closer to her in desperation.

Emma grabbed onto her wife's thighs as she entered her with her tongue. Regina's hips lifted off the stairs as her wife's tongue swirled and tasted her folds. Emma was the only lover Regina had that took the time to learn what she liked and understood exactly what she needed. As turned on as Regina was before this started she knew it wouldn't take her long as Emma swiped over her bundle of nerves she screamed in pleasure and started writhing beneath Emma.

Breathlessly Regina let out, "Right there, Em. I'm so close."

Emma smiled into her wife as Regina let go. Emma gently kissed Regina's clit on the way up her body. Once Emma got to her wife's stomach Regina pulled her up the rest of the way. Their lips collided as Regina tasted herself on Emma.

Emma rolled off of Regina and laid next to her on the stairs, "We really have to learn how to make it to the bedroom I may have tweaked something."

Regina laughed and laid her head on Emma's shoulder, "Sweetheart, the only time either of us were good at waiting was before we were having sex."

Emma pressed a kiss to Regina's forehead, "We've been making up for lost time since, longest month and a half of my life."

Regina kissed her wife's neck, "I love you."

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina and pulled her closer, "I love you too."

As they laid on the staircase in post-coital bliss Emma hoped that Ruby and Kathryn would be able to find the same kind of happiness.

* * *

A few moments before the grand opening speech Ruby leaned over and whispered in Emma's ear, "I'm going to do it during my speech."

Emma smiled after Ruby as she walked away to get in place. Regina leaned into her wife, "What's that smile about?"

Emma put an arm around her wife, "Be sure to have your recorder going for Ruby's speech. Trust me when I say you aren't going to want to miss a word of it."

Regina studied her wife, "What do you know?"

Emma just smiled, gave her wife a chaste kiss and put her arm around her.

Ruby stood in front of the bar, "Ok, everyone can I have your attention." Once the crowd quieted down she started, "First off, thank you, everyone, for coming. Hook and I hope Red's is going to be a major success. We appreciate all the support from our friends and the wonderful members of the community joining us now. But there's something even more important that I'd like to share with everyone here. Kat, could you come up here?"

Regina leaned into Emma and whispered in her ear, "Is she dedicating a drink to her or something?"

Emma shook her head and never took her eyes off Ruby, "Just keep watching."

Kathryn walked through the crowd and met Ruby. Ruby took Kathryn's hands in hers, "Kathryn Midas, your support has been amazing. I don't just mean while we were getting the bar ready. Kat, you have put up with more of my shit than anyone. I know I haven't been the easiest person to be with and we've had a rocky go of it. I'm sorry I wish I could've gotten my shit together sooner. I had a nudge from some good friends recently and they told me that I needed to tell you how I feel and let you know I'm never leaving you again. The commitment issues are in the past because, Kathryn Midas, I want to spend the rest of our lives making it up to you. Will you marry me?"

Kathryn put her hands over her mouth in shock but nodded her head. Ruby hugged Kathryn and spun her around as the bar clapped and cheered.

Regina turned toward Emma and playfully hit her across the chest, "I can't believe you knew and didn't tell me."

Emma smirked, "Rubes just told me she was doing it a few minutes before. I knew she was considering it but I just found out. Although you did look like you were about to punish me. We could sneak out early and I'll let you do whatever you want to me."

Regina leaned forward and pecked Emma on the lips then said, "Later, dear. Consider this part of your punishment." Regina winked at Emma before walking away with an extra sway to her hips that Emma knew was on purpose.

Emma watched Regina go over and congratulate the happy couple. Hook slid a beer in front of Emma and went to attend to the other customers. As Emma took a swig of her beverage she realized she was exactly where she wanted to be. She had married the woman of her dreams five years ago, she owned Nolan's Auto Service, Ruby and Hook were starting their own business venture, Kathryn and Ruby were going to tie the knot and Milah was flirting with Hook in between customers. Emma knew if you would've asked the nervous high schooler just before she asked out Regina Mills over a decade ago that she wouldn't have had an idea that any of this could happen. Emma and the wonderful misfits that she got to choose as her family were going to be just fine.

* * *

A/N: This project has been a lot of fun. Thanks to everyone who has supported it. This story took on a slightly different tone than my first fic but I like that it can be different and stand alone. I know a lot of writers have been leaving the fandom for understandable reasons of bullying and demands. I have decided to stick with this fandom for the long haul. I may not always be writing (depends on when inspiration strikes) but I will always be reading. I have made it a point to comment on more fics to let authors know how much I am enjoying their work. We should all try to lift each other up.

I also have a special thanks to Keki186 who is so much more than a beta, more like an editor-in-chief or a life manager. We met through another fandom but she brought me into this one and I have fallen so deep for this pairing. She always encourages me to write and make myself not only a better writer a better person. I will always be forever grateful for the friendship we have found together.


End file.
